Keep It G
by Liv909
Summary: So this is pretty much if Sam and Ron had a kid. Events would be third season but for age sakes, it will be during the fifth season. A JERSEY SHORE FANFIC. PLEASE REVIEW! BUT DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ.
1. A Situation

Down Shore

(Sam)

A young woman, with long, straight brown hair, was in her bedroom in her house at Hazlet, NJ. Sammi was packing, getting ready to go down to the Jersey Shore house. They were filming for a fifth season. There was only one problem.

"Mommy?" Sam looked up to see a tiny 3-year old staring up at her. Sam smiled when she saw the identical straight brown hair and naturally tan complexion. Her only issue was when she looked in her daughter's eyes. They weren't Sam's; they were her daughter's father's eyes. Alli had inherited only one thing from her father Ron and it had to be the eyes.

3 years ago, Sam became pregnant by her shore boyfriend Ron. After all the events that transpired in 2010 in Miami, FL, Sam decided not to tell Ron, so he never knew. She figured she could tell him later. However, she had always pushed down the courage to tell Ron. In the summer of 2010 and the spring/summer of 2011, Sam kept Alli at her parents back in Jersey. But now, they were being re-located to a senior community and no children were allowed. Sam had to take Alli to Jersey.

Sam smiled and bent down. "Hey, Alli! Come here, kid." The little girl smiled and ran over to her mom. Sam smiled back and hugged her close. "You almost packed?" she inquired. The young girl nodded. Sam closed her suitcase (It was packed anyway) and left her bedroom to go to her daughter's bedroom. A pink Barbie suitcase sat half-full on the small bed with the pink and purple bedsheets. Quickly, Sam filled the suitcase with some more important things; and soon, they were done. Sam smiled at her young daughter, currently deciding which stuffed bear to pick.

"Mommy, should I take Paddington or Little Bear? I don't know...I like them both. Can I pwease take both of them?" the little girl asked. Sam smiled again and gathered both bears in her arm.

"You can take both, sweetie. Now we can get Pop-Pop to help us load our suitcases in the car and say goodbye." she said. Alli cheerily left the room and headed for the living room to say goodbye to Sam's parents, who, for all Alli's life, knew them as Nana and Pop-Pop. After a few minutes, they were ready to leave. Waving to her parents, Sam started the white car and backed out of the driveway, off towards Seaside Heights.

(Ron)

It was 3:35 exactly. Ron looked away from the clock in the kitchen and examined his scene. Nicole, Jenni and Deena were talking wth animated gestures. Mike was checking himself in the mirror as always. Pauly and Vinny and Ron were engaged in a conversation about grenades. A pesky cameramen stood behind Pauly, filming the whole thing. Ron also knew that there were undercover cameras placed everywhere.

Ron took another swig of his Ron-Ron juice (Watermelon, ice, vodka and other assorted fruits) and wondered why Sam was so late. Usually she came with him but after what happened in Miami, Jersey, and Florence, they were on and off frequently. Currently, they were off but who knows what could happen this summer. The door by the duck phone creaked open and Sam stepped in. The girls immediately went over to greet her. He found himself following awkwardly with everyone else. Sam turned her head for a moment and looked back for some unknown reason.

"These crowds are ridiculous," Pauly stated, assuming she was looking at the crowd of Jersey Shore fans, standing on the sidewalk across the street. "I mean, I understand we're famous but these people can't lay off for two seconds." he continued. Then, everyone discovered what Sam was lookig back for. A young girl-about 3- toddled in the house, lugging a pink Barbie suitcase behind her and grasping two stuffed bears in her arms. Everyone unanimously wondered who the girl was but didn't ask. Sam cut them all of, like she was a mind-reader.

"This is my daughter, Alli, guys." she said, smiling and placing a hand on her daughter's shoulder. Ron got nervous. Stuff...happened around three years ago. Without realizing why, he walked closer and hugged her. "Hey, Ron. What's going on?"

"Hey, Sam. Nothing much. Uh...don't mind me but who's the kid?" he asked nervously, in her ear. Sam's stomach pitted. She was not nearly ready to tell Ron he missed out on being a dad for three years. However, she couldn't lie. "How old is she? Who's her father?" Ron asked nervously. Part of him didn't really want to know but he asked anyway.

"She's 3, and her dad is...Arvin." Ron got a little less tense, remembering Mike's friend from last year vividly. He was about to ask if they were together when Ms. Mind Reader struck again, "To be honest, it was just a one night stand," Sam said, looking around. Luckily, Alli wasn't paying attention. She was talking to Deena. "He knows but he honestly doesn't care. Don't talk about it to Alli. She barely knows him and gets heartbroken whenever she hears about him." Ron nodded and Alli skipped over to her mom.

"Mommy! Deena and Nicole are calling me pasketti!" she cried aloud. Sam chuckled, realizing that Deena and Nicole were just...little meatballs. "Who's this?" Alli asked, pointing to Ron. Sam bent down low, to her daughter's level. Heart pounding, she spit out somewhat of the truth.

"This is Ron." she started. Instead of saying Ron was her father, she just said he was a friend. The little girl said hi and skipped away. After five more minutes, the rest of the introductions were conducted. The sleeping arrangements had to be changed; girls would sleep downstairs and guys would go upstairs. Sam had hopped in the shower to rinse off. Alli was sitting on her mom's bed, playing with a Barbie doll and dressing it and combing its hair. The other three girls were gossiping. J-woww turned to Nicole.

"That _has _to be Ron's kid," she said, "Besides Sam's nose, Alli looks a lot like him." Jenni stated, staring at her two meatballs. They nodded in agreement. Deena suggested they ask Alli themselves. Jenni shook her head; unsure if they should involve the young kid like this, but it was too late. Deena had called Alli over. The tiny bruntette toddled over, but instead of clutching a Barbie doll, a green thing was in her hand. Quickly, the girls realized what it was and an embarassed Nicole confiscated the item, running back to hide it. Jenni scooped up the young girl in her arms. "How did you find that?" Timidly, the young girl explained it was sitting atop of the dresser. "Well, you better not touch that again and don't tell Mommy."

The little girl nodded. Deena jumped right in on asking questions. "So...who's your daddy?" she asked, with a cunning smile. Jenni could only laugh about how coy Deena was acting. She was a blast in a glass alright. All paused before thinking of an answer. The three girls looked at her expectantly. However, the three-year old found nothing to say and burst into tears. The girls were speechless. They had also gotten caught. Sam walked out, dressed, with soaking wet hair. She hurried over and held her daughter in her arms.

"What's going on?" Immediately spotting her daughter in distress, Sam rushed over and snatched her from Jenni's arms. "What happened? Huh?" When the girl kept bawling, Sam turned to the three girls. "What did you guys do?" Jenni looked at Deena and Nicole, trying to construct a lie and fast.

"The, uh, story we told her must've been too scary." Jenni trailed. Sam rose her eyebrows, asking what the story was about. "About? Uh, we just told her what happened to bratty, misbehaved kids...the uh, sandman took them." Sam scoffed and reasoned, 'of course it would be scary. Alli was only 3.' Calming down Alli, Sam carried her away. Jenni sighed in relief. Hopefully Alli wouldn't divulge the truth later.


	2. Who's My Daddy?

(Sam)

When the night was coming to a close, the whole gang had gone up on the rooftop to play Flip Cup. Of course, Sam couldn't drink with her child present. Instead, she picked up a bouncy ball and began playing catch with Alli. Ron ignored his ex-girlfriend as she satisfied her daughter's whims. Vinny and Pauly had just won at Flip Cup on one shot. The guys were cheering and the girls were yelling for a re-match.

That's when, in Alli's head, she remembered Deena asking her something. Alli didn't know the answer so she decided to bring it up to her mother. "Mommy?" asked the young girl, catching the play ball with ease and holding onto it.

"Yes, baby?" asked Sam, not really paying attention, asking for the ball back. Alli threw the ball back. "Good throw! Now what is it?"

"Who's my daddy?" Sam froze in her tracks, not tossing the ball back. Everyone at the Flip Cup table paused the game, turning around to see what Sam's answer would be. The little three-year old stared up at her mother in expectation. Sam gulped.

"You know who your daddy is, sweetie..." she trailed. "It's Arvin." But Alli's next innocent words killed Sam's act.

"Who's Arvin?" Sam's head swiveled a bit to see Ron's face, usually tan, now white as a ghost. All that could be heard was the whistle of the Jersey breeze and screams of joy from the people on the Boardwalk. Sam looked around and scooped up Alli. "Mommy! What are you doing?" the young girl exclaimed.

"It's late; it's time for you to go to bed. You're going to be cranky in the morning." Dropping the ball and kicking it away, Sam dragged the girl into the house and into bed. Ron looked around nervously at his friends. Taking a deep breath, he tried to return to the game but his roommates were so damn distracting now. Mike chuckled mischievously and muttered there was a situation. Pauly D's eyes bulged out and the girls were mentally gossiping to each other. Thank God they didn't have cell phones or texting lines would be flooded. Frowning, Ron blew his friends off and hurried inside.

(Ron)

Ron burst into the kitchen. Sam was sitting there, preparing a bland drink of water. Alli was sound asleep; Ron could see her from the kitchen. He grabbed her shoulder and pulled it roughly. "Hey." he commanded, "I need to talk to you." Sam bit her lip, wincing. Ron was in one of his "modes" and there was no getting out of it. She complied and stood still. Ron's face got redder and his voice got louder. "Look, I need to know for my and Alli's sake...is she my daughter?" Sam breathed in and out, trying to control her emotions. Slowly, she nodded. Realization crept over Ron, sweeping over him like a tsunami wave. Angrily, he punched the refridgerator, leaving a mark. Sam put her arm out.

"Ron! Ron, it's okay!" But Ron had slammed the barstool and pounded his fist on the counter. The roommates had heard the commotion and rushed in. They immediately saw what was going on. The guys intervened and pushed Ron back a little. However, he still was on an angry rampage. "Girls, go in the room and make sure Alli's okay!" Sam commanded. Jenni, Nicole and Deena had run in the girls' bedroom and looked down at sleeping Alli. Jenni quickly shut the door and locked it, being as quiet as possible. Meanwhile, Ron was yelling crazily.

"Sam! She's my daughter! I had a right to know!" Ron yelled, pounding on the counter repeatedly. It was a wonder Alli was awake and wondering what was happening. Quickly, but with some effort, Mike, Pauly and Vinny had carried Ron out of the kitchen and drug him up the steps onto the Sky Deck. They were safe now. Ron was pacing around up there, taking out his anger on some innocent plastic lawn furniture and cushions. The other guys blushed in embarassment as the whole boardwalk witnessed Ron's tirade. He was yelling incoherently and they were afraid someone would call the cops.

Too late. Three young pale men with buzz cuts in blue tight uniforms stood in front of them. The first-with brown hair and bushy eyebrows-stared at Ron and flashed a tiny flashlight at him. "That's Ronnie Magro, right? Yeah, we got some complaints about him. What's the matter? He's disturbing the peace and he's being a public nuisance." Mike and Pauly pursed their lips, not sure what to say. They gave Vinny the dirty work. But Vinny wasn't dumb. He had an education; especially since before Jersey Shore, he pursued law. He took a deep breath.

"Public nuisance? Come on, bro. We're on our own sky deck. Yeah, we're renting but technically, we're home." The three police officers remained silent and looked at one another. After a moment of silence, they turned to Vinny and commanded that the guys keep him quiet or they'll come back and say he's disturbing the peace by noise. "Alright. Thank you." The cops turned on their heel and stomped back down the steps. Once they were gone, Vinny pumped the air victoriously. "Alright, guys. Is he calm?"

Mike pointed to the corner. Ron was sitting on the couch, crying into his shirt. A creak made them turn. Sam was coming up the steps. Pauly held her back with a tan, tattooed arm. "I'm not sure if that's a good idea..." he trailed. But Sam threw his arm aside and walked over. Ignoring the guys, she walked straight to Ron and bent down. The two's conversation was inaudible but one thing could be known. Ron nodded and they both held each other close. Pauly shook his head. "I don't know how they make up _every time._" he said, hurrying down the steps inside with Mike and Vinny.


	3. Reeled In

**Sick and Twisted Mind- Thanks! I'm glad you like it! I'm three chapters in so I'll keep the ageings the way it is but thanks for the suggestion. =) You were the only one who reviewed. And for that, you deserve a grenade whistle. *Hands red whistle* There you go! Watch Jersey Shore every Jerzday at 10! =D**

(Sam)

Sam didn't know what she was doing. Oh wait. She knew. She was getting reeled in again. Her head lay on Ron's strong shoulder. He cried quietly into her long brown hair, sniffling every now and then. She felt completely shitty for not telling Ron he had a daughter. However, it was because of moments like merely minutes ago that she wanted to make sure Alli was safe.

"I'm sorry..." she said, keeping her head in the affectionate position, "I should've told you...please...we can work this out together..." she trailed. Ron sniffled and held his head up. Childishly he nodded and took her in for a hug. They both stayed like that for a minute until Ron broke it up, pushing off of Sam.

"I'm sorry. I never meant to get like that. I promise. I won't do it again..." Ron said, staring right into Sam's brown eyes. Sam wasn't sure whether to believe him or not. There were so many times that Ron had deliberately lied to Sam's face. She wanted to make sure he wouldn't pull a Miami stunt again. Now Alli was getting involved and Sam wanted to protect her the best she could. She roe her eyebrows and Ron took another deep breath. "I'll be more of a father for Alli. Please...just give me a chance!" he exclaimed, tears running down his tan cheeks.

Sam nodded and silently hugged her ex-boyfriend/baby daddy. It was official. They were together. For now. Sam got up and helped Ron to his feet. Tentatively, the young man stood up independent and steady. She held his hand and helped him downstairs. Sam knew what would be Step 2. She had to tell Alli the truth. Ron sat at the counter while Vinny was defrosting turkey burgers. Sam entered the bedroom to see Jenni gently rubbing Alli's sleeping back. The mother smiled and bent down, whispering.

"Is she still asleep?" Sam asked. Jenni nodded, holding a finger to her lips. Sam understood the gesture quite well and tip-toed out of the room. She would tell Alli Ron was her dad in the morning. Boy would she be ecstatic. Sam hoped Jenni, Nicole and Deena wouldn't be mad. They had wanted her to be herself; single Sammi forever. Sam got some pajamas out of her suitcase and left the room. Deena was heading in the room when she caught Sam.

"What are you doing with your pajamas?" asked Deena, slightly drunk. Luckily, she hadn't fallen yet that night. Sam was caught and just kept going 'uh'. Deena gasped, "You're going to bed with Ron! You're going to smush with Ron!" she said loudly. Sam tried to silence her but it was useless. Everyone in the house knew that Sam and Ron were together again. Step 3 was the ridicule. It all was a blur to Sam. Ron blushed by the stove. Pauly swore he was going to commit suicide. Nicole shook her head sadly and looked at both of them and Deena kept yelling her same thing: "You're going with Ron! You're going with Ron!"

Vinny walked over and pushed Deena away from Sam, "I don't care what you do as long as you guys don't fight and drag your drama into our summer. Do whatever you want. Don't mind Deena." he said, pushing her and Nicole into the bedroom. Pauly left and went upstairs into his bedroom where Mike was arranging all his sneakers and shirts by the bed. _No doubt to tell him, _ Sam thought. Ron gestured for her to come and the two assumed they could go upstairs. Quickly, they slid into bed and were Sam+Ron again.

(Jenni-Ron)

The sun tried to infiltrate the bedroom but the pitch black dark curtains installed by MTV prevented that. Humans couldn't see in so why should light? However, there was something else that stirred Jenni Farley-otherwise known as J-Woww-from sleep. The 25-year old moaned in fatigue and opened her eyes. The sight of another pair of eyes right in her face startled her.

"Aaaah!" Jenni backed away from the pair of eyes only to bang into the headboard, "Ow!" exclaimed Jenni, rubbing her head, resisting the urge to curse. Little Alli was sitting on top of her. She sighed and studied her surroundings. The two logs- Nicole and Deena- didn't hear a thing in the background. Sam was no where to be found. Jenni sighed and smiled at the little girl, who was now giggling at the older girl's situation. "You think that's funny?" Alli nodded vigorously. Jenni smiled and got up. She quickly slipped on some jean shorts and a low t-shirt. She didn't care. Unofruntately, she had to work today but she didn't know with who. "So where's your mommy?" asked Jenni.

Alli shrugged, "I don't know. I haven't seen her." Jenni groaned, cursing under her breath. "Can we go out in the kitchen?" asked Alli. Jenni nodded and opened the door. Nobody was in the kitchen except Vinny. Jenni walked over, and poured herself a cup of coffee. Alli clambered onto the bar stool and said hello to Vinny.

"Hey, kiddo!" he then proceeded to ask her what she would like for breakfast. She said French toast. Vinny pursed his lips, "We don't have French toast, kid. We have,.." he trailed, opening the fridge. Of course, they just got there last night so there was nothing except booze in the fridge. "Oh shit." he whispered to himself Turning to Jenni he flared his nostrils a little, "Can you go food shopping?"

She shook her head, "I have to work. You and Nicole can. Now I'm jumping in the shower." she said, turning to leave the room. Vinny sighed and turned to Alli. Luckily, Ron popped up around the corner. Secretly, he was jealous that Vinny could talk so freely and comfortably with Alli. "Look, I have to go food shopping so you'll have to wait. Here's Ron." said Vinny, calling Nicole and heading out to take the one Escalade to the Stop n' Shop. Ron was now stuck with Alli. His daughter.

She banged on the counter with the fork. "I want food! I want food!" Ron was taken aback at his daughter's stubborness. He told her to knock it off and then told her to get dressed and he'll take her to the Boardwalk for breakfast. Deena, Mike and Sam had just headed out the door to work. Ron tried to call Sam but she didn't hear him. He sighed, leading the little girl out the door, past the rowdy fans and onto the Boardwalk where they would get Dunkin Donuts.


	4. Guido Eggs and Ham

Guido Eggs and Ham

(Ron)

The sun shone down off the sand and water, and onto the beach and Boardwalk. It was early in the morning but the Boardwalk shops and pier was streaming with people. Most of them were on the Boardwalk early to catch sightings of the Jersey Shore cast, which was filming. Ron was one of the people that people were following around with cameras. However, you could hear lots of people wondering aloud who the girl was. Ron ignored the screams of questions and hurried to the Dunkin Donuts, gripping his daughter's hand.

He couldn't believe that Sam had forgotten completely about Alli. His thoughts were interrupted when the little brown-haired girl looked up at him. "Ronnie, how come all those people are screaming at us?" Ron pursed his lips and brushed his free hand through his fauxhawk.

"It's because your mom and I are a few of the people on a very popular TV show. Everyone just wants to see me and the other people of the house." Alli made an 'o' with her mouth.

"So like Spongebob?" she asked. Ron laughed his classic laugh loudly, causing the crowd to cheer. Some bodyguards pushed more people back, especially away from Alli. There were quite some people that were interested in taking a closer look at Alli.

"Yeah, like Spongebob..." he trailed, "We're here." A Dunkin Donuts stand appeared in front of them. Luckily there wasn't really anyone in line. He bent down towards her, "What would you like to eat?" he asked. He then explained to her what Dunkin Donuts had. This was cool for him, it was like the first breakfast with his daughter three years later. Kind of depressing but he was going to enjoy it, cameras or not.

"I want an egg sangwich with ham and cheese." she said with a cute little Jersey accent. Ronnie smirked and ordered for his daughter, keeping her close and laughing at her Pauly D usage for the word 'sandwich'. He ordered himself a black coffee and an egg sandwich on a plain bagel. Within 5 minutes, it was all ready, "Ronnie! Can we go see Mommy?" Ron nodded.

"Uh huh. She's at work right now with Jenni and Pauly. You wanna go to the Shore Store?" Alli nodded, "Okay. Let's go over to this bench," he said pointing towards a random bench that wasn't inhabited by crazy stalkers trying to get a better look at him. They sat at the bench and quickly ate their breakfast. The MTV body guards did the best they could to ward off the fans but soon, they told Ron to just start walking towards the Shore Store. Fatherly, Ron placed Alli on his shoulders for quicker travel and headed down the Boardwalk, coffee cup in hand.

(Sam)

Sam had just finished ironing a shirt for a young teenage girl and her mother. She was blonde and around 21. Pauly was trying to hit on her but the mother was acting like a major block. "Enjoy and have a good day!" Sam called after her as she and her mother left. She turned her head to see Jenni putting some black Gildan t-shirts on hangers to put around the store. Sam walked over and offered to help, even though Danny hadn't asked her to.

"Thank you. That's nice..." Jenni trailed. "...stupid question. Don't be offended." Jenni blurted quickly, "but do you know where Alli is?" Sam's eyes bulged out and she pursed her lips. She threw the hanger on the ground, walking off the counter to get out when she saw a man wearing a red t-shirt. Over his brown fauxhawk, a young three to four-year old with brown hair was seated on his shoulder. It was Ron with her daughter Alli. Hurriedly, Sam ran off the counter and got to Ron. She took Alli off her father's shoulders and held Alli close to her chest.

"You okay, baby?" she asked. Alli nodded. "Good. Thanks Ron," she whispered. Ron nodded, a little hurt but accepting the thank you. "Did you eat breakfast, sweetie?" she asked. Ron, eager to enter a conversation, jumped in for Alli.

"Yeah, there was nothing at the house. Nicole and Vin went food shopping. We went to Dunkin Donuts-" Alli cut her dad off.

"Ronnie got me an egg sangwich! It had egg and ham and cheese on it, like the Dr. Seuss book!" exclaimed the little girl. Pauly, who had snuck up from behind, came up with a new annoying catchphrase that would make its way onto Danny's t-shirts.

"Oh yeah! Guido Eggs and Ham! I should write a book, dont'cha think, Ron?" joked Pauly. Jenni, Sam and Ron rolled their eyes. "Oh yeah! It would go Guido Eggs and Ham. Guido Eggs and Ham! Guido Eggs and Ham! Once upon a time-" Danny interrupted Pauly with a smile, telling him to get back to work. "Alright, alright. But once my career goes down, I'm writing Guido Eggs and Ham. You heard it here first!" he rushed off to sell more t-shirts to some young girls.

Jenni offered to show Alli how to make a t-shirt, so Ron and Sam could have some adult time themselves. The tall girl and the little girl trotted up to the counter. Sam faced Ron and threw her arms around his broad, tan shoulders. "Thank you for taking Alli out to Dunkin Donuts for breakfast. Did you enjoy spending time with your daughter?" he nodded. "We're telling her tonight?"

Ron nodded, "Yeah. I want Alli to know. We can spend the summer together and then this fall and winter, we'll be together all the time. I promise, and you...you're my girl now." Sam blushed and then remembrance struck Ron, "What are we going to do tonight? Everyone' going out to the club for the first time and I want to enjoy my summer in Jersey. Should we leave her with some security dudes?"

Sam pursed her lips and shrugged, "Maybe, we'll see. Martha's nice," she said pointing towards the entrance. A heavier woman with blonde hair was standing at the entrance to the Shore Store, talking with another security guard.

"Should we trust a grenade with our daughter?" he laughed jokingly and Sam jabbed him in the stomach to shut up. "Nah, I'm just kidding. She'll do fine."

"Okay," said Sam. "I'm going to keep working. I'll keep Alli here. Thanks, Ron," she said kissing him on the cheek. Ron nodded, beginning to walk away as she hurried over to Alli and Jenni. He wished he could spend more time with his daughter but it can wait. It'll always wait.


	5. Karma's A Bitch

**Disclaimer: I do not own Jersey Shore, or any of the characters. I only own Alli =P**

**To all the people who have reviewed and added me to their favorite author and story alert list, THANK YOU. This is awesome. I love this story and I hope you do too. **

(Sam)

She had finished up work and she, Pauly, and Jenni walked home from the Shore Store. Alli at first gripped her mother's hand but then gravitated towards Jenni. The girl picked her up so she wouldn't get swept up in the crowd and carried away. Sam smiled and talked to Pauly through his ear. They made their way down the side ramp and on the sidewalk towards the house.

People with cameras were screaming at the three. The little girl buried her head away from the people into Jenni's shoulder. Jenni gripped Sam's daughter and hurried ahead of the crowd and into the house. Pauly and Sam waved to the crowds and broke into a run after her. Soon, they were in the house. Nicole was in the beanbag chair on the duck phone, talking to her friend Ryder. Vinny, Mike, and Ron were in the kitchen drinking and talking with themselves and the MTV crew.

Ron walked over and took Alli out of Jenni's arms. Then he walked towards Sam and kissed both of them, calling them 'his girls'. Alli's head rose from Ron's shoulder. "What do you mean, Ron?" she asked. Ron chuckled and looked at Sam expectantly. The brunette guidette nodded and Ron smiled.

"Your mommy and I have something very important to tell you." Ron started, "Let's head to the smush room." Sam laughed but they walked into the upstairs room anyway with its own balcony. Right now, no one was in it. Ron twirled little Alli around. She giggled and then he set her on the bed. "Raa! Plane landing!" he yelled to much laughter. Alli scrambled up and sat against the pillow.

"So what did you want to tell me, Ronnie?" she asked sweetly. Ron gulped. This was the biggest moment of his life right here, right now. All he knew is, this better not get screwed up. Ron looked at Sam expectantly and Sam sighed, setting a hand on her daughter's shoulder.

"Sweetie, this is very important...remember how you asked me why all your friends have a daddy and you don't?" Alli nodded. "Well, now you have one...Ron is your daddy." That was it. Those were the magic words that would shape Ron's life forever. However, they didn't go exactly as planned. Instead of the happy-happy reaction he expected from his daughter, Alli went 'oh' and leaned back. "Sweetie, aren't you happy?" Sam asked Alli.

Alli nodded, "Yeah but...how come you're just telling me now?" she asked. Sam took a deep breath. Ron clasped his hands together and was squeezing them extra tight. "What I mean is...how come Ron wasn't here the whole time?" Ron cringed. Now that she knew, she couldn't call him Daddy?

"Well, sweetie..." Sam trailed, "Daddy didn't know..." In the small interval, Alli asked why. "Well...Mommy didn't tell Daddy." Alli again asked 'why'. "Well...Mommy lost Daddy's phone number...plus, we weren't as best friends as we are now..." she trailed. Ron stood up and looked at Sam in bewilderment and anger.

"Hold on a minute!" he exclaimed, grabbing Sam's arm and dragging her out of the room roughly. _Great, _thought Sam, _here's the physical abuse she didn't miss. Hot guys come with a price. _They were outside the hallway and Ron hissed in her face. "Why are you telling our daughter you forgot my number?" he yelled. "Why didn't you just admit the truth? It's your fault I didn't know her anyway. I would've been a good daddy. It's your fault I missed out on three years of her life!"

Sam resisted the urge to cry and bit her lip. "I couldn't, Ron..." she sniffled, "I can't tell a three-year old all that!" she exclaimed. "You don't understand. We'll tell her when she's older."

"Just tell her now!" he yelled over and over again. She get denying. Ron shoved her into the wall. "You're a bitch! You're an effin bitch! It's your fault our family's divided! You know what, I don't want anything to do with you. Do you and I'll do me. I'm _done_. You hear me? _DONE!_"

(Jenni-Mike-Vinny-Pauly)

They were sitting on the couch downstairs when they could hear Ron and Sam arguing upstairs. Jenni sat up, knowing that they had brought Alli up there too. Mike, Vinny and Pauly had already sat up and were ready to intervene. Quickly, they ascended the stairs to find Ron and Sam in a heated argument. They had just watch Ron shove Sam further into the wall and yell more at her.

"Just tell her now!" he yelled over and over again. She get denying. Ron shoved her into the wall. "You're a bitch! You're an effin bitch! It's your fault our family's divided! You know what, I don't want anything to do with you. Do you and I'll do me. I'm _done_. You hear me? _DONE!_"

Mike knew that it wasn't wise for him to exactly intervene in Ron and Sam's relationship. However, Alli had nothing to do with it. He scooped her up in his arms and carried her downstairs. Her eyes were red and puffy; tears were freely flowing down them. Jenni took her from Mike and hurried her into the girls' room with Deena and Nicole. "Keep her in there." Mike mumbled and hurried back upstairs to help out Pauly and Vinny...

Ron's face was beet red. Pauly and Vinny quickly dragged Ron out of the hallway, into the smush room and out the top balcony. Mike quickly got Sam and dragged her downstairs and into the one empty bedroom downstairs. She was still screaming at Ron, calling him names and yelling she was done. Mike grabbed her _gently_ by the shoulders.

"Hey...hey, listen, listen, listen, listen, listen. Okay, look at me? Look at me. Stop. Get ahold of yourself. For you and-and, for you and your daughter, you got to be cool. You can't get like this. You know what I'm saying? Shh." he hugged her really quick, "Alright, don't let Ron get in your head. He's an ass, ok? He showed that in Miami and the first time in Jersey. You can't let that get to you. The bottom line is you two both had a kid and you'll have to deal with each other forever. Think it's bad now? Ok? This is forever. You two have to learn to be civil. I understand if you hate him. But it's Alli's dad. Alli's the most important person right now, okay? Remember that. Calm down and get a hold of yourself. You two can't be doing this. Alright...?" he trailed.

Sam nodded and they hugged. Mike smiled, "Yeah, I got it. Thanks, Mike. For once, you're not the ass. Ron is." she laughed, "Where's Alli?" Mike told her in Jenni's room. "Okay. And you know what? I'm going out." she said, "Ron said 'do me'. Well, I will. Martha and them can stay with her." Mike nodded and let her go see Alli. Mike just hoped the two wouldn't get drunk, doing themselves and have their fight escalate into something worse...

Vinny and Pauly pinned Ron against the balcony. Luckily, no one could see them. Pauly shut the door and leaned against it. Vinny grabbed Ron by the shoulders and shook him a little to calm him down. "Dude, you got to get ahold of yourself. Look, Alli's your daughter and Sam's her mother and you're her father. No matter what, you have to deal with her forever. You gotta be civil, man, okay? Let's just out tonight. We'll go to Karma. Have an awesome night, ok? This is just the first club visit this summer. Let's make it count. Right?"

Ron nodded, "Yeah, yeah, yeah. I'ma do me tonight. I might even go creep. Take a girl home. Screw Sam." he said. Pauly rose his eyebrows. Vinny shook his head and led him to their room. By then, Mike and Sam were in the girls' room with Alli. They got dressed, showered and cooled down, ready to go out to Karma.


	6. Grenade Time

Grenade Whistle

(Ron-MVP)

The boys left the house before the girls, so they could have some time to themselves. Mike, Vinny and Pauly had to keep a close eye on Ron. God knew what he could do. They knew he was obviously a 'big boy' but they were technically responsible for the half-drunk guido. The brown door with the curtain burst open and a man with brown freakishly curly hair threw his head around the door, announcing the taxi van had just announced. Pauly nodded and ran through the house, yelling 'Cabs are here!' Ron scooped up the remainder of his Ron-Ron juice and followed Vinny and Pauly outside. Mike led up the rear but looked at himself in the mirror to check himself out. This was the first night out, so he had to look good.

Pauly carefully smoothed his blowout and looked out the window at all the people hastily getting in their cars and following them. He also watched the camera crew scramble into their mini-vans and follow the taxi-van. The majority of the crazy Jersey Shore fanatics just shoved one another and hurried down the sidewalk, towards Karma. Ron was in the back-back, muttering how he was going to get fifty girls, didn't matter who. Pauly rolled his eyes at Ron's sloppiness. Within five minutes, they were in front of the LED-blue sign and the entrance to the club. The taxi van stopped but the camera people had to get out and set a security barrier so the guys could get out.

Finally, a guy poked his head in and told the guys they could get out. He looked new; probably an MTV intern. Pauly jumped out first, eager to get away from Ron. Maybe Mike and Vin will get stuck babysitting. The guido's philosophy was that the sooner he got a girl, the sooner he didn't have to stuck with the crap. He walked ahead of the group and entered the club. Meanwhile, Ronnie, Vinnie and Mike got out of the van. People were screaming and the guys flashed camera smiles and waved. After that, Mike whispered in Vinnie's ear as they got into the club.

"What the hell is Pauly's deal, brah?" he yelled, since the music was blasting inside. Vinnie shrugged and shook his head. Ron meanwhile had broken away from them and headed towards a table of girls. He began talking and dancing like single Ronnie. Vinnie pursed his lips and pointed.

"I don't know bro, but see what you see here? We didn't see nothing!" he exclaimed.

Mike shook his head, "I know. Sam isn't going to be very happy. However, the blonde looks cute..." he trailed, heading towards the party. Vinnie sighed, not wanting to deal with Mike's pimping antics and Ronnie. Vinnie just walked across the dance floor to have drinks with Pauly. He liked him better anyway. Mike, meanwhile, was throwing all his best moves at the blonde he pointed out. Her name was Michelle and was a college student at Monmouth. "Ah, nice...college girls. This is my boy Ron here." was the only legible words that could be subtitled for TV.

Ron meanwhile was dancing with two Latin chicks, who were Mike's chick's friends, and was drinking like crazy. He was almost at the point of incoherence and didn't care what Sam thought. At that moment, he _was _single Ronnie. Leaning down, getting off the table, the man with the faux-hawk grabbed the first Latin girl and pinned her against the wall, kissing her passionately. He didn't know who was watching and he didn't care.

(Jenni-Nicole-Deena-Sam)

_Several minutes earlier..._

A young woman with brown hair hugged a mini-version of herself, who had just finished crying on the bed. Sam had just apologized about her fight with Ron to her daughter and was trying to cheer her up. It was a little successful. She fixed her dress in the mirror and bent down to whisper in her daughter's ear. "Baby, me and the girls are going out to the club. The security people will watch you. It's way past your bedtime anyway." she said, pointing to the clock. It read _10:56_. Alli nodded and slipped under the covers. Sam pulled them over Alli and kissed her on the forehead. "Goodnight. Go to sleep. I'll see you in the morning." Alli whimpered okay and turned on her side, closing her eyes.

The four girls tip-toed out of the room and said nothing until they got in the second taxi after the guys. All that could be heard was the people screaming and the security yelling at them. Jenni turned to Sam, initiating the first bit of conversation since being at the house. "You doing you tonight?" Sam nodded.

"Hell yeah. I'm not sure if I'll bring someone back to the house though. You think he will...?" she trailed and then gasped, "I wonder what he's doing now!" she exclaimed. Nicole cut her off.

"You can't worry about him! Just do yourself. Act like you never even knew him and none of that Miami shit even happened!" she said, trying to make a point in her friend's head.

"You don't understand, Nicole!" whined Sam, "it's hard to just ignore someone you love, especially since he's your kid's father!" Jenni sighed, not really wanting to be a part of this conversation right now.

"I understand, but just think of it as you two divorced. I mean, obviously you two together is toxic. So, just imagine it as like, he re-married and you're dating. You can talk and interact and be civil for Alli; but don't lead him on. He just wants to live his life and you should do the same." countered Jenni. Sam sighed, ending the conversation by getting quiet and looking out the window. They had pulled up to Karma and had to get out of the car.

Jenni was just wondering if her words of advice had finally sunk into Sam's brain. She knew what things were like. She was in a bad relationship thing with her boyfriend Tom right now. She wasn't about to cheat; but she wasn't going to be miserable over the bastard either. They had just entered the club when Sam immediately stood on her tip-toes (as possible as she could in high heels) to look for Ron.

"Do you see him? Do you see him?" she kept asking. Jenni mentally facepalmed. When she looked towards the left, she saw a man with a fauxhawk kissing a girl against the wall. Sam's hand flew to her mouth. Jenni grabbed Sam's shoulder and pulled her back. However, the young brunette mother wasn't going to go down without a fight. "Look at him!" she exclaimed through half-incoherent tears. "Look at what he's doing to that ugly grenade! What about me? What about us? What about Alli?"

Jenni dragged a hysterical Sam past Ron and Mike, past the boys and into the girls' room. She wasn't sure if Nicole and Deena followed. _Of course, _Jenni thought, _because I always get stuck being the mom. _Jenni grabbed her by the shoulders and pinned her against the wall. "Look. You can't do this to yourself anymore. I don't care if you are drunk. Why don't you just...mingle with guys." Sam looked at her in astonishment and whispered 'guys?'. Jenni nodded, "Yes, guys. You can even bring them home if you want. You don't have to, but you can. Make Ron jealous of you for a change." Sam nodded and pushed past Jenni, heading for the bathroom door.

"You're right!" she slurred a little, "you are absolutely positively right! I'm gonna go out there and make Ron wish he never do that." she said, rushing out to grab onto the first man she saw. Jenni yelled a 'you go, girl!' out the door but inside, she was really worried what would happen herself. She wanted to just get away from all of them but it was an MTV rule: at least two people had to stay together. No one could just go off on their own. She sighed and left the bathroom and switched off the light.


	7. I'M DONE!

**Disclaimer: Usual disclaimer. Blah blah blah...I'm not Sally Salsano. I don't own Jersey Shore. This is just my wild creative theory of why Sam and Ron are always arguing but staying together. **

**Thanks to my reviewing people! =D Glad you're enjoying Keep It G. **

(Sam-Jenni-Deena-Nicole)

A brown haired girl strutted first out of Karma's bathroom and went to the bar, ordering shots for her and her friends. A tan guy with a fauxhawk walked up to her and asked to pay for it. Deena rose her eyebrows but smiled and they all began to dance. Through word of ear, Jenni, Nicole and Deena found out Sam's new guy she picked up's name was Anthony. Nicole yelled in Sam's ear.

"You got the most Italian guy at Karma!" she laughed.

"I know!" yelled Sam back, "his last name's Corglia!" Nicole squealed and covered her mouth with her hands.

"Aah! Oh my God, oh my God, oh my God! It's got a vowel in it! You're so lucky!"

Sam tilted her head away from Anthony, "Well, you got Jionni! Chill, girl." she said, half-drunkedly, continuing to dance with Anthony. Meanwhile, Pauly with his brunette girl saw everything that was going down. After the killer fight between Ron and Sam, this wasn't what was needed. Ron was going to freak out. Pauly let his girl sit against the wall for a second and talked to Jenni.

"Jenni, why you letting this happen?" he yelled in her ear against the booming bass pump. Jenni leaned into Pauly.

"I can't control their relationship. She does what she does."

"I know but-" Their conversation was interrupted when Ron shoved some watching guy to the side, so he could confront Sam and her guy Anthony. They bit their lip nervously and watched as shit unfolded before them. Security got closer when they saw Ron even approach the two; after what happened back at the house...

(Ron)

_Several seconds before..._

Blaring music and blinding LED and colored lights didn't deter Ron from realizing who was watching him when he kissed that girl against the wall. He could hear her screams. He turned his head for a moment so see her point. He saw her tears. He saw Jenni pulling her away. Thoughts ran through his head. He still loved this girl. It was his kid's mother. He pushed the Latina girl he was making out with away. She looked at him in awe.

"Ronnie!" she cried out. But Ron didn't hear a word of it. He hopped down and whispered to the one security guard to keep her away. He hurried through the club dance floor just to find Sam. He had seen her enter the bathroom. However, when he got closer, he saw what was really going on. Sam was grinding by the bar with some guido toolbag.

Ronnie shoved some dumb guy standing there and pinned the guy to the bar counter. It was a little creepy. This dude had the whole hair thing going on. Plus it kind of looked like him. Sam had a type. Ron shoved this punk into the bar, knocking barstools, people and shot glasses out of the way. "Bro! Bro! Bro! Bro! Bro!" Ron exclaimed, shoving this guy viciously. "What you doing up on my girl, bro? Huh?" Ron shoved the guy into the counter. Apparently, the dude had no defense mechanism. Cover your head and squint your eyes. That will really help. MTV security stepped in to intervene but Ron got the last laugh. "Honestly, bro. Honestly, bro. Stay away from my girl. That'll teach you a lesson, huh bro?" With a final kick to the chest, Ron sent the dude flying into the bar.

MTV security dudes grabbed Ron and pulled him away. Karma bouncers ran up and told everyone that they were kicked out. Pauly rolled his eyes and looked at his girl, asking her if she wanted to come back to the house. She said yes and they walked back alone. Mike and Vinny stepped in front of Ron, trying to hold him back. "No, Mike! Don't get involved in my relationship. I wanna talk to Sam. I wanna talk to-"

Meanwhile, Sam was shielded by Jenni and Nicole. Deena was actually meeting a guy that looked like Ronnie. His name was Dean and they were following Pauly back to the house. "Shut up, Ron!" Sam yelled at Ron. "I don't want to talk to you ever again!"

"I love you, you idiot! That's why I left the girl at the bar. For you! And you're dancing on other guy!" he bellowed across the way. Sam stopped, choking back a few tears. Jenni turned her in the other direction.

"Come on, come on, come on. We're going to the Boardwalk. We're going to the-let's go." Jenni grabbed Sam and took her towards the Boardwalk with Nicole. Sam and Ron just kept screaming at each other. Jenni wondered to herself how everyone was going to survive this night.


	8. Recovery

**Sorry for not updating Keep It G for a while. Been really busy plus I've been focusing too much over at Victorious. =P Ok, I don't own anything. Just Alli. I DON'T WANT JERSEY SHORE TO ENDDD! D**

(Jenni-Sam)

Sam sat on the bench, wiping tears from her eyes. A tall pretty brunette stood in front of her. Sam threw the tissue on the boardwalk. One of the camera crew people picked it up and hastened to get out of the camera. After a few minutes, Jenni sighed and sat alongside Sam. The brunette was quiet and gazed into space in front of her. "...Sam?" acknowledged Jenni, "If you don't want to talk, that's okay. I understand what you're going through right now. Tom played some head games with me. That's all Ron's doing right now. He wants you to take his bait. To make you feel how he felt when he found out Alli was his daughter."

"But I don't understand." Sam whispered, "I love him. Why would he do this to me?"

"Guys are weird. We'll never know. But the point is, when you get back in the house, you guys have to make up." Jenni said bluntly. She never thought she would be telling Sam to make up with Ron after a major blow-out, nevertheless get involved in their relationship. But it was for the good of the house. "Ron is Alli's dad. You guys have to get along in the morning. You two are just drunk right now. You both got revengeful and it bit you in the ass. Am I right?"

Sam nodded, "Yeah, I mean. I guess Ron was mad so he was dancing with that girl. I got mad and wanted to make him jealous so I started dancing with the guy. Then..." Sam trailed off.

"Then, Ron realized he loved you and that you were the mother of his child. He went to make up with you but you were dancing with that Anthony kid." Sam immediately stood up. Jenni quickly reacted, hoping Sam wouldn't do anything stupid or hurt herself in any way.

"I made a mistake! I made a mistake, Jenni! I have to go make up with him!" she then tore off down the Boardwalk. Jenni shrugged and hurried after her, but she wasn't sure if Ron would be alright with all this...

(Mike-Ron-Vinny)

Pauly had ditched the scene and headed back to the house, leaving Mike and Vinny to play mediator. They dragged Ron up to the house. It took some effort but with some help from security, they managed to throw him onto the upstairs bed (the smoosh room). Luckily, Alli was locked away in a bedroom with one of the security guards, sleeping. Ronnie rubbed his inebriated face and blinked at the lights. Groaning, he lay down. Vinny sat down beside him.

"Bro, I know you're drunk right now. You gotta be the better man."

"But how?" Ron exclaimed.

"You gotta admit, you both got spiteful. You were mad after the argument so you were dancing with the Latina chick. Then she got mad when she saw you and started dancing on that guy."

"I know that but what if she won't ever talk to me again?" Ron asked groggily. Vinny laughed.

"You guys are going to wake up in the morning and be hung over. You'll make up, I know you guys. Look, just go to sleep and-" the door swung open and Sam stood there in the doorway. Mike and Vinny looked with astonished faces. Mike stood up, telling her to step back. Vinny practically whispered to her, "I _don't _think you should be here right now. Ron's still in a-" Sam cut Vinny off by pushing him away and sitting on the bed to hug each other. Their whispers could be audible.

"I love you." Ron whispered into Sam's dark hair. Ron sniffled. "I'm sorry.I never should have done that." he said, referring to dancing with another girl.

"Me neither. It was wrong." she croaked.

"I love you." he repeated.

"I love you too." Sam said, kissing him on the lips.

"Even if we're toxic, this is for Alli right." Ron asked.

Sam nodded. "We're not toxic. We will both love her. Together. She'll finally have a dad." she said proudly. She knew Ron was glad he had a daughter. She also realized he should've known sooner. He wasn't the stereotypical guy that _had _to have a son or his life was over. Girls were just as precious to him.

"Right. Together." Ron said, kissing Sam.

"We'll never fight like that again. I realized that tonight. I'm sorry." Sam said

"It's okay. Makeup sex?" Ron asked slyly. Sam grinned.

"Alright. But wear a condom or I'll be telling you in three years you got a son." she joked. He laughed, getting up, grabbing her hand and hurrying away.


	9. Meatball Problems

**Wow. I didn't expect so many reviews! Thanks, everyone! Including twelvex who dropped a review for pretty much all the chapters, lol. Thanks! To uh, Cinnamin Dough, go ahead! But I would like it if I retain credit. :) Maybe somewhere up at the top or in the summary in the bold. Thanks. I would love to write more Jersey Shore fanfics and even get to get its own category! That would be freaking awesome! But, since I can barely keep up with my own stories, I'd have to wait till everything gets less busy, lol. Well, here's Chapter 9. Hope you all enjoy it! Just so you know, my order will be jumped around a bit and the "cause" of how the drama happened but the later chapters will include real stuff from season 3! Hope you like this! I OWN NOTHING EXCEPT ALLI!**

(Sam-Mike-Ron-Jenni-Deena)

_Ron and Sam had been civil for about a week now. However, there was other drama going on in the house. Deena got drunk and showed her kooka to Mike. Sam and Ron were lying in bed together and they didn't notice Alli stopped playing with her Barbie doll and wandered around. Long story short, she walked in on them; and the girls got in a huge fight. So here's what happened when everything went down._

Mike ran upstairs like a little kid, all excited and laughing. Sam lifted her head from Ron's strong tan shoulder and looked at Mike. She knew how he worked. He was probably instigating or going to instigate some drama. Things were too mellow around the house so he had to stir the pot. She smirked. "What's going on?" she asked Mike.

Mike laughed and began to sit on his bed to answer Sam. "You'll never believe what happens! So me, Deena, Jenni and Pauly are on the deck and Deena's like 'I got to find my hat. My cowboy hat'. So I go to help her look for the hat in her room, right?" Mike kept laughing. Ron rolled his eyes.

"Get on with it, bro. We don't have all night here." he snapped.

"Alright, alright. So she puts the hat on and is like 'I look good in just the hat.' So she pulls her dress down and twirls around and she doesn't know it but she's butt naked!" Sam and Ron laughed out loud. "She didn't know! And the best part is Alli walks in." Sam and Ron's expression changed.

"What?" whispered Sam, "Oh my God. What happened?"

"Oh nothing. She just laughed and ran away or whatever. She didn't care. I don't know if Deena was just dumb or like drunk. I'm gonna say dumb." Mike said. Sam knew Mike was a little mean to Deena but this was a dumb moment.

"Yeah, definitely dumb." said Ron. Ron didn't even seem that phased that Alli walked in and saw everything. Sam uncomfortably got up. Ron looked at her. "Where are you going?"

"Where do you think, Ron? I have to find Alli!" Sam said, getting up on her feet and walking out of the room. Mike stayed in the room with Ron to make fun of Deena some more. Sam hurried down the stairs and saw Alli sitting on Jenni's lap. Jenni gave Sam a rude little sneer. It brought Sam's head back to Miami. She tried to shake the image; but Jenni's rudeness wasn't fading anytime soon.

"Just find out your kid walked in on Deena?" she asked. Sam pursed her lips, ignoring Jenni and looking at Alli.

"How are you, baby? Okay?" Alli nodded.

"Yeah, I'm fine, Mommy!" the kid piped happily. Sam patted her kid on the shoulder.

"Good. You go back upstairs and play with Daddy." she said. It felt good for Sam to say that to her daughter. Alli turned up and dashed upstairs. However, it was now time for Sam to confront Jenni. "What's _your_ problem?" Jenni shrugged.

"Oh nothing." Sam seethed on the inside. She knew very well Jenni was dying to say something snide to her. Brushing it off, Sam walked back upstairs. She was casually talking with Ron, Alli and Mike when Mike quickly jumps on the bed and pretends to be asleep. Sam looked towards the doorway and a tipsy Deena walked in and got on the bed.

"C'mon, Mike! Get up. Let's play." she said, her words half-slurred. Sam laughed; it looked like something a drunk Snooki would do to Vinny. Mike just groggily acted like he was asleep. Alli wasn't paying attention and Ron was just watching silently. Sam couldn't help but let out a laugh. Deena turned and looked at Sam rudely. "Mike, she's laughing at me." she said. Sam laughed a little more. Mike rolled his eyes. _Oh Shit. _He thought. _Sam Bitchface is on the move._

"No, she's not." Mike consoled.

"Yes, I am." Sam admitted, just to see Deena's reaction. Deena scoffed and rolled her eyes.

"Whatever." She went to walk out and then turned around. "Nobody likes you in this house." Sam rolled her eyes. That couldn't be true. So instead, she felt the need to talk to Deena like a five year old and just said 'cool.' "That's cool." Deena said, next stumbling downstairs. Sam, Ron and Mike laughed cockily but when Deena descended the stairs, she heard her name and the c-word in the same sentence. Sam gasped and held her hands over her daughter's ears. Alli wasn't listening anyway.

(Nicole-Everyone Else)

Nicole watched as Deena staggered down the stairs and called Sammi the c-word. She rose her eyebrows, asking what happened. Jenni was just sitting there, moved over to the counter. Pauly and Vinny walked over from the bedroom, asking what happened. Deena put her hand on the counter.

"She's upstairs laughing at me. Like okay. Go cuddle with your boyfriend. I don't care." That's when Ron pushed off the bed and Sam hurried after him. Mike was already downstairs, telling Deena how 'audacious' she was. Alli was upstairs, playing with her Barbie.

"Don't get me involved, bro!" yelled Ron, "Don't get me involved!" Sam couldn't help but smirk. Ron's abusive-like anger was being turned on someone else for once.

"But you guys are laughing at me..." Deena trailed drunkenly. Sam couldn't help but laugh again. Deena was genuinely scared of Ron right now.

"That's because Mike's telling us you're getting naked in your room! In front of our kid!" he yelled. Sam noticed he said 'our'...well, she couldn't take it too seriously. It was their kid. Sam was like a teenage girl that was taking every word the guy said seriously.

"I wasn't getting naked in front of your kid...don't make me out to be a pervert...no. That's not me."

"You're calling my girlfriend the c-word!"

"Well, you were laughing at me! And she is one!" That's when Sam stepped forward and the fighting words came out. Snooki and Jenni just stared at Sam, looking victorious as Deena stepped back.

"You're a bitch, Sam. You're the biggest bitch I've ever met. I don't know how anybody ever likes you. I don't know how Ron loves you." Nicole said with a sneer. Sam shot back eagerly.

"Well, I'm here and I'm staying. Nothing you can do about it." Ron shook his head, angry Nicole would challenge his love for Sam, the mother of his daughter.

"Face it. You're just a loser from Poughkeepsie!" Ron snapped. Sam knew he had messed with the wrong bitch. Jenni stood up and she started getting involved. Sam had to do something. She stood up and faced Jenni.

"Come at me!" And thus the girl-fighting began.

**So how did you like it? I hope you really liked it. I worked hard on it. :P Press the little 'review' button to give feedback and tell me what you want to see or would like to see in the next chapters! **


	10. Absence at Sunday Dinner

**Wow, thanks for the reviews, everyone! DISCLAIMER: I own nothing except Alli! **

**iPaulyJwoww- Unfortunately, I'll have to put Jenni with Roger since that what happened. **_**However,**_** be excited to know that I have a story in the makings (hopefully released before New Years) that is a whole story revolving around Jauly (Jenni-Pauly). It'll be about her and Roger's relationship not working out. She takes herself and her son to Pauly's house and they'll slowly fall in love. It'll be nice to write some romance for once. On the site where I originally started writing fanfiction, romance fanfictions weren't allowed.**

(Sam-Ron)

Over the past two days after the fight between the girls, Sam and Ron remained isolated from the rest of the group. Sam just really worked on molding Alli's relationship with her father. She was adjusting slowly. Looking at the father and daughter next to each other, Sam saw Ron and Alli had so much in common. She hadn't called him 'daddy' yet though and that bothered Sam. It also bothered Ron as well but he tried not to let it bother him. On Sunday, Ron knew that they were going to have their first family dinner. However, after the trouble that happened between the girls, Ron knew it would be awkward if they just sat there.

That's why Ron, on Sunday afternoon, scooped up Alli away from Vinny and walked out the door with Sam. "Ronnie, where are we going?" asked the little girl. Ron smiled and held Sam's hand as they walked down the ramp and on the sidewalk towards the Boardwalk.

"We're going out to eat." he said bluntly. He was trying to ignore the wild fans' screams and shield Alli from them; but questions about each other from both sides shouted out. Alli asked over and over why the people kept asking about her and yelling at her and her parents. The crazy fans were wondering who the little girl was and why she was always with Sam and Ron. Ron gently dodged around the subject and hurried down the Boardwalk towards the restaurant

~#~#~#~#~#

(Everyone Else in the House; and then Mike and Ron)

Mike came in from the grocery store with all the food needed to cook dinner. He and the guys were going to cook dinner. However, he was secretly worried. Ron and Sam and Alli weren't back yet and this was going to be the first family dinner of the house. He sighed and began to cook with Vinny and Pauly. Jenni, Nicole and Deena gossiped in the corner. The guys were talking as well.

"You think Ron and Sam are showing up?" asked Mike, stirring some pasta around. Pauly shrugged, going over to set the table.

"I dunno, but I'm setting a place for them." he said, setting down three plates and sets of utensils. Within about an hour, dinner was ready but Sam and Ron were nowhere to be found. Gossip was all over. Sam and Ron and their kid were nowhere to be found and they didn't know where they were. They didn't take the car anywhere and some MTV crew people _had _to be with them. Within some calls and questions, everyone in the house discovered that Sam and Ron and Alli were at a restaurant on the Boardwalk eating burgers. Mike shook his head.

"That's disrespectful..." he muttered, "They could've called or something. I made this extra food in case they would come home." he complained bitterly. However, the six ate in silence, not helping but thinking about Sam and Ron's absence. They didn't know that the young small family was enjoying themselves on the Boardwalk. When the three got home hours later, they saw that Alli was fast asleep in Ron's arms. Ron handed Alli to Sam and muttered:

"I need a smoke." he said, hands flying to his pockets and running towards the back door. As he walked out the sliding glass door, Ron quickly twirled around to see Mike come out behind him. Ron hung his head but realized he had to talk to Mike. "Hey, Mike."

Mike nodded curtly and lit up his cigarette. The two sat across from each other on the picnic table in awkward silence. After a few seconds, Mike turned to look at Ron. "What'd you guys do for dinner?" asked Mike somewhat rudely. Ron shifted uncomfortably.

"Uh, Sam and I took Alli to a burger place on the Boardwalk." Mike nodded slowly and Ron sighed. "You know, it's not my choice. Sam started the fight with the girls. I would've stayed for Sunday dinner. I know you're a good cook, bro." Ron mumbled. Mike nodded.

"Thanks, man. I see what you're saying. I-I-I...you wanna know my true opinion? You're a grown man. Yes, you're Alli's father and Sam's boyfriend but if you want to do something, go do it! You know what I mean?" Ron nodded, "I mean, we were all talking. Honestly, we were! And, um, we-we don't have a problem with you. Sam's been the one starting all the drama lately. She's the one that didn't tell you you were Alli's dad till now. I mean, how bad is that?"

Believe it or not, Mike's words seeped into Ron's brain. They made sense. Was that unbelievable? Ron stood up and snuffed out his cigarette. "Uh, thanks man. I think I'll start to participate in the house activities more." he said, walking back in the house. Mike smirked. His words had made an effect on Ron.

**Uh-oh! What's Mike up to? Find out in the next chapter! I'm basically basing all of the events in Keep It G off of Season 3 events. The next few chapters will be a little shorter because I'm going to focus more on Sam and Alli again. Ron is going to be off more, hanging with the guys. Hope you like and new chapter coming soon!**


	11. What The F Have I Done!

**Okay, here's the next chapter! Thanks for your reviews. I OWN NOTHING EXCEPT ALLI. Here's our next chapter, Separation! Enjoy! =D Just a caution: some language in this chapter. =p Sorry. So no parent over shoulder with this chapter.**

(Ron-Sam)

Alli was lying in bed, fast asleep. The alarm clock beside her little bedside table read 1:00. It was 1:00 A.M. and Ron and Sam lay in separate beds, staring sweetly at each other. However, Ron didn't have as sweet feelings towards Sam. Since her fight with Deena, there's been a lot of tension in the house and he's resentful that she forces him to take her side all the time. It's not that he doesn't agree with her. Deena was a little immoral for showing her kooka to Mike, especially if their kid walked in and saw her ass!

Sam was bitching as usual. She had to work with Nicole tomorrow. Oh God, should she call out? Could Ron go in for her? Ron quickly refused; saying he had to work the next shift and he was not working double shifts. Sam sniffed but said nothing. Ron rolled his eyes and just blurted out his immediate thoughts.

"You should apologize to the girls." he stated. Sam pushed herself up with her elbows and glared at Ron. "I'm just saying, bro! You always make me take your side and like isolate me from the rest of the guys."

"I never said you couldn't do anything with the guys," she said, pushing her dark plastic glasses up her nose. Ron nodded vigorously.

"No, but whenever I try, you get all bitchy! For God's sake, this is supposed to be a fun summer, Sam!" Sam pursed her lips, getting all defensive and snarky.

"Well, I give you permission to hang out with the guys, then. Christ..."

"No, Sam! That isn't the point! The point is that you're ruining my summer! This drama-this drama between you and the girls-that's your drama. Not mine. You're dragging me into it when everyone thinks you're the bitch."

"I'm not the bitch, Ron! Deena flashed her ass to our daughter! You don't care?"

"I do care! Don't put that on me! I love out daughter. I'm saying that people-" Sam yelled something incoherent and Ron flipped off the handle. "Jesus Christ, it's my fuckin turn to talk! You just talked. Now it's my turn to talk!" he bellowed.

"Don't talk to me like that." she commanded in her stern 'mom' voice.

"Whatever." Ron said, throwing his tank shirt over his eyes and blowing a kiss. "Sweet dreams." Sam rolled her eyes and just lay in her spot, quiet, occasionally looking at the sleeping Alli. It was a wonder she didn't wake up. After a few minutes, Ron got up and walked onto the back deck, throwing a white long sleeve shirt on. He grabbed a blanket and sat on the couch. Sighing, Sam grabbed her pillow and walked out after him, sitting on the other far side of the couch.

"Now I'm talking and you don't want to talk. Why am I chasing you around? Just be a man and own up to your shit. You're mentally fucking with me."

"That's how I felt for two weeks before Miami. But at least in Miami, I could hang with the guys."

"You're making me feel guilty. Like I should go apologize to Snooks and Jenni and Deena. But we don't agree on certain things."

"I know! So you go fix your friendship with the girls, I hang with the guys and we're done. I want to have fun this summer, Sam. You're dragging me into your drama when I just wanna have a fun night at Karma with the guys."

"I never dragged you into my drama or told you you couldn't have a fun night out with the guys! "

"Bullshit." Ron spat. Sam looked hurt; like always on the verge of tears. "Just...just go away. You never leave me alone. You always got to chase me around like a lost puppy. Just...I need some space and some time to think. Can you at least give me that?" Sam slowly nodded and muttered a yeah, walking inside and heading downstairs with baby Alli. She was going to sleep somewhere. Somewhere other than sleep with Ron tonight.

#~#~#~#~#~#~#

The next day, Sam, Pauly and Nicole headed out to work. It was awkward between the two girls. They hadn't spoken since the huge argument a few days before. Sam kept thinking over in her head what Ron had wanted her to do. That's when Sam pulled Nicole into the staff room and profusely apologized for her and Ron. Sam wasn't used to such strange feelings. She's apologized to people about things before; but this was a big pill she had to swallow.

Luckily, Nicole accepted the apology. Sam admired Nicole for that. When the girls got back from work, Sam also apologized to Deena. Jenni would be the hard one. She was putting up a wall; but for some reason, her daughter Alli loved her. However, finally, after a day of being peaceful with Deena and Nicole, Sam sucked it up and apologized to Jenni in the morning. Jenni nodded. "Thank you. I appreciate that. That means a lot. I have no right to get involved in your relationship with Ron; but he's not healthy in a relationship with you and Alli. I'd be careful." Jenni said.

Sam nodded and lay upstairs in bed with Alli, playing with her and talking to her. Ron and Mike came back from work with Vinny. Ron came up and lay beside Sam and Alli. "My two girls..." he whispered with pride. Sam turned to Alli.

"Sweetie, go downstairs for a second. I want to talk to your daddy." she said. Alli nodded, getting up and running downstairs. Ron looked at Sam funnily, asking her what. "What are you doing?" she asked.

"What are you talking about?"

"I know you're doing something to hurt me and Alli. I know. So all skeletons, lay out right now."

"What skeletons? What did I do?" he asked.

"You tell me."

"Just talk! You're twenty-something fucking years old! Just talk! Be a woman! Tell me!"

"You tell me! I don't know!"

"Please, what the fuck have I done? I have done _nothing _to you. Absolutely fucking nothing!" Mike walked upstairs to change his outfit from work, because he was getting ready to go to the gym with Ron. "Mike, have I done anything since we've been in Jersey, bro?" Ron exclaimed. Mike shook his head. "Let's go outside and talk." Ron commanded, leading Sam outside on the top deck. From there, he started screaming incoherently, babbling wildly. Finally he just threw his hands up. "I'm done, Sam! I'm fucking trying! You can't say that. I've done nothing to you. Once you realize that, don't fucking crawl back to me. I'm done." he said, stomping away.

Sam stood there with tears in her eyes. Alli ran out on the deck, looking concerned. "Mommy? Why was Ronnie yelling?" she asked, about her dad. Sam pursed her lips and said nothing. What was she supposed to say? How her father was abusive? That that abuse was the reason why he didn't know about her for three years? That Sam loves him and Ron loves her but they're toxic? Alli wouldn't understand. Bursting into silent tears, Sam sat on the outdoor couch and cried into a pillow.


	12. Not Your Normal Mommy and Daddy

**Thanks, guys for all the support! Sorry for not having a chapter up in forever. Been really busy haha. I own nothing except Alli. Here you go! Also, in the most recent episode where the clock keeps going off on Deena, I called it a clock block. =p **

(Sam-then Jenni-Deena-Ron-Sam)

It had been several days after Sam broke down like that and Ron left to go to the gym. They hadn't really talked; only spoke pleasantries to each other when Alli was around. Otherwise, Ron hung out with the guys and Sam stayed close to the girls. However, Sam was a mother now. She couldn't just go gallivanting off whenever she pleased. Especially this week. Snooki had been on a drinking binge and ended up getting arrested. While Deena and Jenni were chasing her onto the beach, Sam was sitting at home having a tea party with Alli. Well, not really a tea party. Sam had taken the black party cups and used some scissors to cut them into little saucer looking things. Then, she poured some tea inside and the girls sat in the living room. They were just talking to each other, like they were at a real tea party when Deena and Jenni rushed in. Alli got up and ran over.

"Hi, guys!" she said, hugging them around the waist. Deena stopped to hug Alli and greet her "spaghetti" but Jenni quickly shoved her off and got to the phone. Sam stood up and walked over, telling Alli to go clean up the tea stuff and go sit in her room. "Okay!" she said, skipping away. Next, Sam asked what was wrong.

"Nicole got arrested!" exclaimed Deena, "And I don't even know for what! She was on the beach, drunk and we were trying to get her off and we did! They said like public indecency or something." Jenni corrected her by saying 'public intoxication'. "Yeah, that's right. The cops said she was a nuisance." Sam put her hands on her hips.

"Nicole is not a nuisance!" exclaimed Sam with disbelief. By then, Jenni and Deena were talking to Nicole's dad. Sam walked into the kitchen to clean up. Alli wasn't listening and just dumped everything into the sink. The door opened and Mike and Pauly returned from the gym. They had the next work shift with Sam. Ron and Vinny had just come in from work. Sam ignored them as they asked Deena and Jenni what was going on. Sam continued to clean up the mess in the kitchen. That's when she felt strong arms around her shoulders and someone taking control of everything. Ron.

"Hey." she mumbled. Ron smirked a little and tilted his sunglasses up so his eyes were showing.

"Hey. Need some help?"

"Sure. If you want." she said. Ron and she were working together. In the kitchen. Cleaning up! "Thanks," she added with a sweet smile. He shrugged it off and smiled that classic Ron smile. The smile she _loved_.

"No problem. I know how Alli is. I told her to clean up from breakfast this morning and she just dumped everything in the sink. It took me an hour to clean everything up," he said, adding that classic Ron laugh. The one that sounded like a dolphin. Sam smiled but remained civil. Not romantic but civil. "Soo...did you hear Snooks got arrested?" he asked Sam, trying to make small talk to fill the awkward void.

Sam nodded, happy to talk about something neutral. "Yeah. I couldn't believe it!"

"I could." Ron chuckled, "She came to work drunk in the same dress from the night before and a blanket." he laughed, but not as loud as before.

"Yeah. The cops were like public indecency or whatever."

"Yeah! Like public intoxication! I'm like seriously, bro? Seriously? How about you arrest some of the creepy girls that are trying to get into the house? Like honestly." The two shared a kind laugh. Ron looked down to see Alli beside him. "Hey, Alli." he said, picking her up. "How was your day?" he asked.

"Good! Mommy and I had a tea party!" she exclaimed.

"Awesome! Hey, while Mommy's at work, you wanna go on some rides and play some games?" he asked. Alli nodded. "Awesome! If that's...alright with your mom." he trailed, looking at Sam. Sam smirked and gave her consent. Alli and Ron smiled wide. "Alright. Hey, go get changed. Get out of your boa and tiara." he commanded lightly. Alli nodded and ran upstairs. After a few seconds, Ron turned to face Sam. "I'm glad we could work something out, Sam." he said awkwardly. "I mean, just because we're not together doesn't mean Alli can't enjoy the both of us and we can't have fun, right?" he pointed out. Sam simply nodded.

"Yep." she said, still focused on cleaning the kitchen.

"Cool. I was worried you wouldn't take this well. I think it's working out well. We're not fighting. No drama. I like it this way. We can still have fun, you know. It's not toxic and explosive like before." Alli had come back and she had ran into Ron's arms.

"Let's go Ronnie!" she exclaimed happily.

"Alright! Let's go. We'll see you, Sam." he said, as he turned and walked out the door. Sam put her head down. She couldn't believe Ron said that. He was right; but she was feeling the opposite. Sam was just feeling a strange pit in her stomach. That Ron was doing something wrong and sneaky. Maybe seeing another girl? _No,_ Sam thought, _he wouldn't do that while Alli was with him on the Boardwalk._ Sam tried to reassure herself. However, Ron doing all those things in Miami definitely caught her by surprise. A little voice in the back of Sam's head was telling her to do something. She got up and whispered in Deena's ear.

"Hey, Deena. Mind going in for me? I'll take the shift later tonight. I promise." Sam said. Deena nodded.

"Sure." Deena said with a nonchalant shrug. Sam hurried upstairs to change in something that was a disguise but not too much of a disguise. Nobody could know she was spying! Sam got up and scurried out of the house.

(Ron-Sam)

Ron was walking down the Boardwalk, carrying a large red dragon. Alli (well, he helped) had just won the stuffed dragon in a game. They were walking towards the pier to go on some rides when something caught Ron's notice. Long skinny tan legs made their way down the boardwalk. Short jean shorts rode up. The top had low cleavage. The dark hair looked so silky and luxurious. The lips. So plump. He met the girl's eyes. Ron died inside of them. He was in mini Heaven. He had really died when the girl smiled and walked towards him.

"Ron?" she said. That's when Ron realized. This was his ex-girlfriend from the Bronx: Taylor. He walked towards her and embraced her in a close hug. "Oh my God. It's been so long!" she exclaimed lovingly. Alli stood by Ron and tugged at his chain wallet. She asked who the girl was. Taylor gasped and bent down. "Hello there! Who are you? I'm Taylor! What's your name? Oh, you're just so adorable!" Ron smiled with pride. Alli just pursed her lips and stepped back nervously. She had a strange feeling about the Taylor girl. Something about her seemed funny in the little girl's stomach. Alli turned on her heel, away from the young girl and her "dad". Taylor placed a hand over her mouth and gasped. "Oh God, Ron. I'm so sorry. I must've scared her or something. Do you need any help chasing after her? I can-" Ron cut her off.

"I think you've done enough. Look. You got my number, right? Here." Ron said, whipping a pen out of his pocket and scribbling onto her hand. "Call me. Maybe we can hang out sometimes." he said, giving her a smile. Taylor mouthed a 'great'. "Alli! Come back here!" Ron yelled, going after his daughter. Ron was about to run when she felt something touch his shoulder. He whipped around to see Sam there scowling. "What are you doing here?" he asked bewildered.

She shrugged, "Oh. Just watching you hit on some girl while our daughter runs down the Boardwalk alone." Sam quipped. Ron flushed a shade of red.

"I'm not hitting on her." he mumbled.

"Yeah, right. I knew you were doing something behind my back." Sam said, pushing her glasses up her nose and rushed down the boardwalk.

(Alli/Sam-Ron)

Luckily, Alli hadn't wandered far. She just stood behind an abandoned booth, and proceeded to sit down on a crate. Poor Alli sniffled, with crazy thoughts running her mind. Was Ron going to date that woman? He had that smile. That laugh. That look in his eyes. That entire package that Alli thought was reserved only for her mom. She heard walkng around the corner and cowered behind the crate. It was only her mom. The woman knelt down beside her daughter and smiled. She pushed her glasses up her nose just staring and stroking her daughter's arm. After a few seconds, she broke the silence.

"Are you okay?" the young girl shook her head. "Why not? Tell me what happened." The girl shook her head and tried to turn away from her mother. A guy ran up behind the woman. He used to have a fauxhawk but a few weeks before, he got it cut. He looked concerned and was stuffing a pen in his pocket. "Ron." she said with a growl. "What were you doing with that girl?" she hissed. Ron shook his head.

"No. Don't put this on me, Sam. How about what were you doing following me on the Boardwalk, watching me? This was supposed to be my time with Alli and you're supposed to be working!" Ron snapped back quietly. Meanwhile, Alli was silently crying behind the crate. Sam scowled.

"Don't start, Ron. You got your time and look at what you did. The day really worked out well. Who was that?" Ron put his head down and muttered 'a girl'. Sam rolled her eyes. "No shit, Ron. I saw the pen and the ink on her hands. I can't believe you." Sam shook her head and bent down beside her daughter. "Sweetie, tell me what happened back there with Ronnie and that girl. It's okay, tell me." pleaded Sam. Alli wiped some tears from her eyes.

"That lady...Ronnie looked at her. He smiled at her and she..." Alli sniffled. "She smiled back and they hugged and they talked and Ronnie wrote on her hand." Alli mumbled. Ron paled. He didn't think Alli saw that Ron gave out his number to Taylor. "He said something about a number and hanging out sometime." Sam grimaced but rubbed her daughter soothingly.

"It's alright." she said, turning for a moment to glare at Ron. "But why did it bother you so much?"

"Because...I thought that's how Ronnie's supposed to look at you! Mommies and daddies look at each other that way! My friend's parents do! But you guys always fight and never talk to each other. We never spend any time together!" Now Sam paled. It was true. They've been civil but they weren't acting normal. Anyways, normal enough for Miss Smarty over there. "My friends' mommies and daddies always kiss and hug and do fun things with my friends. Not us!" she cried. Sam looked bad and stood up, turning to Ron. Ron looked bad as well.

"What should we do?" she asked, "I feel so bad. But...we are better not together. Maybe...we should just go back together for her. How about it?" she suggested. Ron nodded quickly. Anything for his daughter's happiness. He didn't want her to be crying. Sam nodded. "Alright. But you apologize. I'm not patching this wound. You need to talk to her. I'm going back to work." Ron sighed but agreed. Sam bent down beside Alli and kissed her on the crown of her head. "Baby, I have to go back to work. But Ronnie wants to talk to you, okay?" Alli sniffled but nodded and let her mother kiss her. Sam turned and walked out of the corner of the Boardwalk.

Ron walked forward and sat awkwardly beside Alli. He couldn't help but imagine Sam's jealous genes rubbed off on Alli. "Alli...I'm sorry I looked at that girl like that. You won't have to see her ever again. And as for me and your mom, we'll be more...normal, alright? We can do more fun things. We can start tomorrow! Tomorrow's Sunday and we can have a whole fun day. How does that sound? I'm sorry. I love you." Ron said in his most charming way. Alli looked up and smiled at Ron.

"It's okay." she said, kissing him on the cheek. "I love you too, _Daddy_." she said. Ron looked in his daughter's eyes. His eyes. And died. She called him daddy. Now _this _was the start of a beautiful thing.

**Aww. Beauty! Thanks for reading. Press that little blue button on the bottom and keep watching Jersey Shore! **


	13. Family Unit

**Thanks, guys! Anyways, I'll try to get the whole description thing going here. The thing is that Keep It G isn't that kind of reminiscent story. It's just dialogue and I want to focus more on what's going on in the now. Not as much what's going on in everyone's heads. Okay! So here we go. =D Thanks for reviewing, guys! Here's the next chapter. I own nothing except Alli.**

(Ron)

Ron woke up feeling rejuvenated and fresh. No, not fresh like Pauly and Mike's fresh. Like an inside fresh. Ron didn't know why but he felt happy. A beautiful brunette woman lay beside him under the covers and a cot across the room had their daughter lying on it. Ron smiled, getting up and throwing on some jeans and a t-shirt. He walked out into the living room. Vinny and Jenni were making coffee. Deena and Nicole were out on the back deck, having a smoke. Mike was no doubt, looking at himself down the hall in the mirror. Vinny looked up and nodded.

"Hey, man. What's up?"

"Morning, bro. What you making for breakfast?" Vinny smirked.

"Nothing. I'm going to work. I'm having some toast. What are _you _making for breakfast?" Vinny said, patting Ron on the shoulder and walking towards the door. Ron laughed.

"Seriously? Seriously, bro?" Vinny just laughed and left the house. Ron sighed, getting up and scanning the fridge. Nothing. Mike and the guys would have to go shopping later. Meanwhile, the phone had rang and Jenni went to answer it. It was Tom and she sounded like she was getting into an argument with him. Ron sighed and started to make some eggs when he heard rustling down the hallway. The rustling quickly moved and propped itself on a barstool against the counter.

"Morning, daddy!" Alli chimed. Ron smiled. Ever since that time on the boardwalk, Alli had been running around screaming 'daddy' all the time. Ron chuckled at how annoyed Sam was getting but Ron laughed. This time, even if it was the next morning, it made Ron feel like a million bucks. "What are you making, daddy? Can I help?" Alli asked. Ron smiled and told her she could help out cooking breakfast. Ron liked this. He was cooking in the kitchen. A few minutes later, Sam got up and she joined them in the kitchen. It was like...it was like they were a family. Maybe this was the kind of normal things Alli was talking about that they needed to do more.

Alli was having fun. She was laughing and he and Sam were kissing. It was a fun family fluff moment until the other members of the house woke up and filed out. It kind of ruined the moment and Ron was reminded of the current situation. Alli, Sam and he were not cooking breakfast in their house on a summer Sunday morning. Ron, Sam, and Alli were cooking Sunday morning breakfast for six other people in the house. Pauly and Mike helped out a little bit while "Spaghetti' went to play with the meatballs. Jenni and Sam had to work. Sam kissed Alli on the head and walked out. Meanwhile, Ron was trying to figure out what the fun-packed day would consist of until Mike made a stellar suggestion.

"Wanna go up to Jenks?" he asked. That was a great idea. There was an aquarium and it was like a family place. The whole house agreed.

Shortly after everyone ate breakfast, they left to get ready. The girls got ready and the guys got ready. Once everyone was dressed, they picked up Sam and Jenni from work and climbed in the Escalades. Ron knew he wasn't going to drink so at least he'd be responsible. Someone else had to be responsible in the group. Ron climbed in the Escalade with Alli, Sam, Jenni, and Nicole. Deena, Vinny, and Mike were in the other Escalade. As they drove up to Point Pleasant Beach, Ron was happy because he knew Alli had never been to Jenks and he knew that she would have so much fun.

Twenty-thirty minutes later, they pulled up to Jenks. Alli quickly jumped out of the car. Jenni grabbed her so she wouldn't run off. Ron set some ground rules.

"Alli, this is a very busy place. So no running off by yourself. Don't let anyone talk to you except us. Stay by Mommy and me at all times. If you go off with the meatballs, Pauly, Jenni, Mike, or Vinny, you tell either Mommy or me, alright?" Ron said. He didn't want to afford his daughter getting lost at the Point Pleasant boardwalk. There were tons of people and tons of people just walking around stalking the Jersey Shore cast. Alli nodded vigorously.

"Yes, Daddy! You said we were going to the aquarium. Let's go!" she piped happily. Ron smile. _Man, that would never get old_. Ron looked at his watch. _12:15._ They better hurry if they were going to catch the penguins. "Mommy, Mommy! Daddy said it's 12:15! Hurry up!" Sam smiled.

"Alright, alright!"

(Sam-Ron)

Sam was ecstatic. Alli was so happy that she was having a nice day at the aquarium and boardwalk with her dad and her. Right now, Ron and Alli were up in the front, ogling at the penguins and helping to feed them. Sam was in the background, watching gleefully. Jenni, Deena, Nicole, and the other guys stayed in the back. Mike was miserable, being with all this family crap. Within minutes, he wandered from the group and made his way towards Jenkinson's and hitting on some girls. Sam knew he would give in. She didn't really care as long as Alli had fun. Ron and Alli were having father-daughter time with the penguins. After a half hour of that, the group headed to the batting cages. Ron helped out Alli and showed her how to hit the baseball. He did tell the guy to be easy on her. Sam was worried Alli would get hurt.

Thankfully that didn't happen. After that, the meatballs, Jenni, Pauly, and Vinny wandered towards Mike. Sam, Alli and Ron alienated themselves, going to the Pavillion and getting something for a late lunch/early dinner. The family pigged out. They got nachos, mozzarella sticks, and a pizza. Alli got her own thing on the kid's menu. By the time they were done, Sam and Ron were stuffed. That's when Mike ambled around the corner and scoffed at them.

"Nice to know you guys took care of yourselves for dinner." he retorted. Sam mumbled a 'shut up' and Alli was too busy coloring. Ron shook his head sadly at Mike. "No, seriously. Thanks for asking us if we were hungry." he said turning away. Ron pushed out of his chair and walked towards Mike, taking him away from the table.

"Seriously, bro. Shut up. I'm trying to have a nice family dinner with Alli and Sam. You know Alli cried the other day because she said we don't act like a family? I'm just trying to make a nice day for her and you're fucking it up, bro. Honestly." Ron said angrily, poking Mike and antagonizing him.

"She's right that you don't act like a family. Look. You didn't even _ask, _you didn't even inquire to see if we were alright! You just went off and did your own thing. That's why people don't like you guys because you alienate yourself!" yelled Mike. Ron was half-ready to knock Mike out when a scrawny, tall tan kid with curly hair popped up behind Mike. The Unit. Damn toolbag didn't even have his shirt on. Ron backed off a little bit.

"Yeah, that's right. Run away. Go run back to your bitchy girlfriend and stupid kid." tatuned the Unit. He went too far. Mike even knew Unit went too far. He frowned and pushed him back. Unit kept taunting Ron. "Seriously, dude? Just go. Have your little 'Fun Day Sunday' shit. Man, fatherhood makes you a softie." Ron lost it. He jumped on top of Unit, over Mike and began pounding the dumb guido with his fists. Nobody...nobody messes with Sam and his daughter Alli! Security soon intervened and ripped the two apart. Sam took Alli out of the restaurant so she wouldn't see the fight. Meanwhile, Ron got a bloody nose and Unit got a bruised eye. Once Jenkinson's security escorted Ron and Unit out in different exits, Sam reunited with her boyfriend on the Boardwalk with napkins handy. Ron grabbed them and dabbed at his face.

"He doesn't mess with me and you guys. I told him." Ron mumbled. Meanwhile, Alli was running ahead of them, wanting to find games to play. Sam kissed him on the lips.

"Thank you, baby. Don't let dumb Unit ruin our Sunday family time." she said with a smile. Ron smirked and hurried after his daughter, who was now stopped in front of a booth and wanted to play a game.

(Entire House)

When Ron and Sam and Alli were done, they reunited with Jenni and Nicole and left first in the Escalade. Deena stayed behind with a friend she met up with-Damian-Unit, Mike, Pauly and Vinny. When the first group got home, Sam and Ron scurried off to the bathroom to check his head. A drunk Nicole went to sleep early and Jenni was left to babysit Alli. Several hours later, when Deena, Damian, Mike, the Unit, Paul and Vinny returned, Ron grabbed a beanbag toss game and went up to the skydeck with Alli and Sam. Jenni was sitting downstairs on the couch while Unit, Mike, Paul and Vinny were eating pizza. Deena and Damian were smashing up in the smush room. Jenni couldn't help but overhear the guys' conversation about the fight earlier.

"I saw you, man, you damn nailed Ron right in the nose!" Mike exclaimed. Unit nodded.

"I know, right? I was on fucking fire!" laughed the Unit.

"As soon as security even got near, Ron made sure to jump out and run away." pointed out Mike resentfully.

"Yeah, Ronnie's a real fucking bitch, ain't he?" the Unit chided with a sneer. Mike laughed a little. Vinny and Paul were silent. Jenni cleared her throat awkwardly on the couch. Unit sneered, walking over and climbing in Jenni's lap. "Oh sorry babe. Where are my manners? No cursing around a lady." he said, going in to kiss her. Jenni, disgusted, shrank away from the Unit and walked away from him.

"Ew! Get away from me! What the hell is the matter with you?" she screamed, stomping away from the guys, going out the sliding glass door, and heading up to the skydeck. When she got up there, Ron and Alli were playing beanbag toss. Sam was sitting in a chair, watching. She looked worriedly at Jenni, asking what was wrong and explaining she looked flustered. Jenni shook her head. "Unit jumped on me back there. I just got out."

"That was smart. Come here, that must be terrible." Sam said, bringing Jenni in for a hug. Jenni laughed.

"He _didn't _rape me! You know that, right?"

"I know! I was just worried. Unit's an asshole." Jenni shook her head.

"Do you want to know what Mike and Unit were saying?" Sam looked surprised and begged for more information. "Well, they were saying about how Ron was a bitch and ran away as soon as security came over." Ron overheard and paused the game for a moment by walking over.

"What?" he yelled. "Are you kidding me, bro? He's saying that! All over the freakin-I'm going down there." he said. Sam grabbed Ron by the arm and tried to talk some sense into him. "No. No. I'm not going to let that little prick talk shit about me in my house. This is my fucking house! He's just Mike's dumb friend." Ron said, going downstairs. Sam turned to Jenni.

"Play with Alli, please." she begged, following Ron downstairs. "Ron. Ron. Ron! RON! DON'T! You're going to get hurt!" But her words were useless. Ron stormed downstairs, forcefully slid the door open and pinned Unit against the fridge. Despite Sam's screams and Vinny's and Pauly's and Mike's interventions, Ron didn't let up.

"What the hell, Unit? What the fuck? Calling me a bitch! You got a lot of fucking nerve saying anything! Talking shit in my house! This is my fucking house! You're just Mike's friend! Don't be talking shit about me!" Ron said, beginning to throw punches. Mike called for security and they rushed in quickly. As the Unit's head was almost fully bashed in, the big guys threw Ronnie off of the Unit. The Unit, now confident and cocky that security was around, started screaming at Ron.

"You're still a fucking' pussy bitch! And your girlfriend's a-" The C-word. No. No man would call his girlfriend, his daughter's mother, the C-word and get away with it. Ron went back into crazy mode.

"I'm going to kill you! I'm going to fucking kill you! No one, no one calls my girlfriend the C-word! No one!" Security quickly got the Unit out of the house. It had helped that Mike called a taxi. The MTV producers had suggested the Unit go to the hospital and sign a paper not to sue Ron or the show. The Unit reluctantly agreed. Dizzy and bloody, he and Mike clambered into a car that would take them down Rte. 37 to the hospital. Meanwhile, Ron was upstairs with Paul, Vin, and Sam, calming down. Now, he was on the verge of tears. Vinny shook his head.

"Bro, I've had anxiety. I know how it is. When your mind gets fucked like this, there's nothing you can do. I think you need medical help. Anger management, you know. You can't have Alli around this, bro. It's not healthy. Look at yourself." said Vinny. Ronnie nodded, sniffling.

"You're right, bro. I need some counseling. I need to be out of this environment. But-but Alli. I don't want to leave you and Alli." he said turning towards Sam. Sam kissed Ron on the lips.

"Baby, you should do this. This way, you don't have to be so volatile around Alli." she said. Ron nodded again.

"You're right. I will. I will." he said, getting up to pack his stuff. "I need to get my stuff and leave." By now, everyone in the house (obviously besides Mike) was in the room, telling Ron not to leave. "I have to. I'll be back. Don't worry." Ron said. He got up and went to Alli, kneeling before her. "I have to learn to control my anger. But don't worry. I hope you had fun today and before you know it, I'll be back. Meanwhile, we can talk on the phone ALL THE TIME. Got it? Tell Mommy to have you guys call me every day." Alli nodded and hugged Ron.

"Okay! I had so much fun today! I wish you didn't have to go but I'll call you! I love you, Daddy." Ron got up. Kissing Sam on the lips and saying a curt goodbye to the other people, he walked out the door, boarded the taxi and went away.

**OOHHH! So what? Basically, Ron's going to anger management because he finally realized the error of his ways. We shall seee! **


	14. Actions Have Consequences

**Thanks for reviewing, guys! Glad you all have happy hopes for Ron! Hope you enjoy this next chapter. =) I own nothing except Alli and I guess the people at the rehab center. **

(Ron)

Ron walked up to a large white gate. The gate was surrounded by pretty foliage and palm trees around. Ron tilted his sunglasses a little to stare at the sign. _Hollywood Rehabilitation Clinic._ Ron didn't belong here. He knew he didn't but he had anger issues and he needed to quell them. It wasn't right for either Sam or their daughter Alli to undergo the effects of Ron's anger. Of course, the Hollywood Rehabilitation Clinic was a large rehab center that had different "districts" per se. Ron just needed the anger side but he was well aware of the alcoholics, nymphos, and drug addicts inside this place. Ron wanted to make sure he stayed away from that side of the rehab. However, since he was thinking about it, he didn't know if the people he would be dealing with in the anger department would be...safe. A woman in her early forties strutted out to the gate and opened it. Her dark glasses made her look older than she probably was.

"Hello! You must be Ronnie Magro. Nice to meet you! I'm Tina." she said, outstretching her hand for Ron to shake. Ron smiled and shook her hand.

"Nice to meet you, Tina." he said, nodding his head curtly. He next gripped his luggage and wheeled in the gate after her. She began to give him the verbal tour.

"The anger management clinic is in the back here. Some of our patients can be very...angry. I'm sure you're not like that but we'll have to search your luggage and you for anything like knives and the sort." Ron nodded. They entered two glass doors and were now in a lobby of some sorts. Ron leaned his luggage against the wall. He felt a little invaded as Tina opened the suitcases and went through everything. His pants, his shirts, his sneakers, his underwear, his sunglasses, his hats, his chains, and his bathing suits. Once she was done, she zipped it closed again and faced Ron. "Now I have to search you down." Ron furrowed his eyebrows a bit but complied as the woman patted him down. She checked in his pockets to make sure he didn't have any weapons inside. "Sorry. Protocol." she mubled, noting his awkwardness and stiff frame.

"Naw, it's fine." Ron muttered. After a few seconds, she was leading him down the hallway to his room. There were two twin beds. On one sat another guy. He looked pretty...angry. His bald head was shaved creepily and his beard stood out like a horn on his chin. His bushy eyebrows furrowed when he saw someone enter the room. He stood up and twirled around. Ron felt like a Snooki smurf compared to this dude. Curtly, Tina excused herself and left. Ron stared at the dude and nodded. "How are you, bro? I'm Ron." The man growled like a bear at the guido.

"I'm Dave." the tall man said, glaring at Ron. Ron just nodded and walked around the room trying to unpack. Dave kept glaring at Ron and Ron was about to tell the guy off when Dave opened his mouth again. "You're the guy. From Jersey Shore. The one that cheated on his girlfriend in Miami. That was some three-way kiss, man." Dave chuckled. Ron didn't know whether to be flattered or creeped out, especially when the smirk showed up on Dave's face. Ron just nodded and kept packing.

"Yep. That's me. Always glad to meet a fan, bro." Ron didn't like this guy's looks and didn't want to get on the bad side of him. Dave nodded.

"Are you still with that girl?" Ron nodded and continued to pack. After a few seconds, Dave got up and headed towards Ron. Ron was ready to cower in fright when he realized Dave just patted him on the shoulder. "Well, I'm heading down to orientation. See you there?" Ron looked at Dave funnily. Orientation? I guess it was just them sitting around in a circle and talking. He didn't know. What Ron did know was that it was going to help him.

"Yeah. What? We just meet out in the lobby?" Dave nodded and left the room. "See you there, little dude." Ron pursed his lips, resentful of being called little. Ron was definitely not little! He worked hard to get big muscles. On the other hand, he was short. Only about 5'4". This guy had to have been like 6'5", at least a foot taller than Ron. Ron finished unpacking and hurried out into the lobby. Dave, Tina, and four other people were sitting on chairs in the lobby. A man with white hair, a beard, and glasses stood up and shook his hand.

"You must be Ron Magro. Nice to meet you. I'm Dr. John Tyson." he greeted. Ron nodded.

"Nice to meet you, doc."

"Have a seat, Ron." Ron sat in a chair besides Dave. "Let's start out with some introductions. We'll start out with Ashley." Dr. Tyson said, pointing to a young blonde girl who looked like a Beverly Hills socialite. Ron had learned a lot in the introductions. Ashley supposedly was a girl who had rich, snobby parents who let her do whatever she wanted and got with the wrong group of friends. In turn, those group of friends did a lot of messed up vandalization and criminal activity. Sean was a surfer dude with long blonde hair who had numerous domestic violence charge. A Goth girl named Amber had issues with always putting her boyfriend/baby daddy down. Tom was a bad boy with a large mohawk who pushed his mother down the stairs. Dave's reason for being here surprised Ron the most. It wasn't that bad. Of course, it was bad obviously for him to be there. He punched a guy for cutting in front of him in line.

Ron thought it was so menial, so little a thing to go to rehab over. Ron assumed it was part of his probation or something. Finally, Dr. Tyson looked at Ron. "So Ron, tell us why you're here. We know you're a member of the Jersey Shore cast. Why are you here?" Ron sighed. This was the rough part. Facing his issues. Facing why he was here. Dr. Tyson smiled a bit. "It's okay to feel embarassed about why you're here. But just think. Everyone else was pretty brave enough to tell a bunch of strangers why they're doing anger counseling. I know you're no coward. I'm sure you can tell us why you're here." he said. Ron nodded.

"I...I realized about a night or two ago that I have anger issues. I beat up Mike's friend the Unit to a pulp because he talked shit about me and my girlfriend and our daughter." Ron paused. Man, it was so good to say that. "I've beaten up people in the past and I saw that I have to control my anger so I can stop being so volatile around my daughter." Ron said firmly. Dr. Tyson nodded with approval.

"So you're here because you want to become better for your daughter. That's good." Okay. The doctor stood up and shook everyone's heads. "You all can go off now. I'll have Tina fetch you when it's time for your individual therapy session." he said, smiling and walking away. Ron gripped the arms of his chair; "individual therapy session" didn't sound good but Ron knew this was all a part of the process. Soon he went off on his own and sat in the hot tub by himself. Everyone else was smoking together besides the terrace and talking. Ron was just alone and waiting for Tina to come and fetch him. A splash besides Ron freaked him out. A young woman with long blonde hair and blinged-out sunglasses dipped in the water next to Ron. Ashley. She smiled at Ron but Ron swam to the other side of the hot tub.

"Hi." she said flirtily, coming closer. "Ron, right? I'm Ashley. The one with the rich parents? Yeah. I think it's really neat that you're here for your daughter." she said, inching closer and massaging his muscles. Ron wiggled his arm out of her grasp and reached over his shoulder to sip his Snapple. She just smiled and pursed those lush plump limps. Oh God...Ron! Snap out of it! Ron shook his head as soon as he was done swallowing and laughed a little.

"Ahaha. Yeah...and you're the one that set a car on fire..." he trailed nervously. Ashley smirked and came closer. Ron kept backing away but soon he was stuck in the corner. As Ashley swung her leg over Ron and sat on his lap, Ron winced as Ashley leaned her head towards him with a smart smile on her face. Ron breathed slowly. No...no...Sam...Alli...images of his girlfriend and his daughter rushed through Ron's head. He couldn't blow it all over some horny young girl who had the hots for him because he was Ronnie Magro. "No...Ashley...get off..." Ron muttered. He didn't push Ashley off; he couldn't. Ron was in too deep. Ron watched as Ashley leaned towards Ron, her lips ready for the plunge, her tongue licking her lips with ecstasy. Ron was about to be immersed in pleasure. He closed his eyes, just giving in.

But the kiss never came. As the matter of fact, his lap felt lighter. Ron opened his eyes to see Dave holding Ashley. The young girl was wriggling in the air like a fish out of water. Ron laughed his classic dolphin laugh. Tina popped up around the corner and patted Ron's shoulder. "Come on, Ronnie. Get a shirt on or something and towel off. Dr. Tyson is expecting you." Smirking, Ron clambered out of the hot tub and padded inside the rehab center.

"Gimme a moment." he mumbled. Ron hurried into his room. slipping off his trunks and throwing on a t-shirt. Next, Ron slid on some khaki shorts and walked out. Dr. Tyson was sitting in one of the chairs in the lobby by himself. Ron smiled and stepped forward, shaking the doctor's hand. "Hey, doc. Uh, will we be by ourselves?" asked Ron, staring around. No one seemed to be in sight. Dr. Tyson chuckled and sat down, gesturing Ron to do the same.

"You're fine, Ronald. Sit, sit! Now, tell me about yourself. Start from the beginning. Before the shore. I'm sure a lot of people just talk about you and your role on the show. I want to know the real you." Ron sat down in the chair across from Dr. Tyson and cupped his hands together.

"Well. Um, I grew up in the Bronx. My parents divorced when I was 9. My mom remarried when I was 12. I have a half-sister and half-brother who I love dearly. I was just a guido gangster, y'know bro. Auditioned for MTV's Jersey Shore on a dare, met Sam first season and the rest is history." Ron said, basically summing up his life. Dr. Tyson nodded. Ron looked nervously at the notepad on the old man's lap but quickly looked away. "That's pretty much it. Nothing too exciting." Dr. Tyson nodded.

"Okay. Tell me. You were pretty young when your parents divorced. How did you react? Was your father still pretty much there?" asked the doctor. Ron pursed his lips and shrugged.

"When my parents told me, I was pretty upset, bro. I mean, I was an only child so I was pretty spoiled. But I got over it and my dad was there. I visited him on the weekends. It was cool." Dr. Tyson scowled a bit. Ron was smart; Ron had a strong personality and a defense mechanism like a brick wall. "I mean, it may not have been the same. All those other kids had their dad there, you know bro. But I didn't have much of a problem with it." Ron continued. Dr. Tyson nodded.

"Okay. Tell me this. How did you feel when your mom remarried? Did you still maintain that relationship with your father? How were you towards your stepfather?" Ron shrugged again.

"At first, I was like really standoffish like this dude is not replacing my father. I admit, that's where my anger started I guess. I punched the wall. My mom had paid like $200 to get it fized. I was grounded for like two months!" Ron said, laughing. Dr. Tyson pursed his lips. It wasn't that good Ron was laughing over punching a wall. He didn't have time for any feedback because Ron continued. "But as I got to know James, I learned he was cool and we got along. When my half-brother James was born, it was unusual for me. At times, I felt like the outside son and I tried to grow with my dad. Now, I'm cool with James and my little brother. Y'know, it's like he's really my brother, bro." Dr. Tyson nodded.

"And you said you had a sister? How old is she? And how old is your brother?" Tyson asked.

"My brother is 13 now. And my sister is going to be a year old in October." Ron said with pride. "Her name's Adriana. She's the most beautiful baby ever." Ron beamed. Dr. Tyson nodded slowly, a little shocked that Ron's mom was probably in her 50's. That led to his next question.

"How old is your mother, if you don't mind me asking, and how old is James?"

Ron sighed, "Uh, my mom is 50." Ron tried hard to ignore Dr. Tyson's look. He was a little embarassed. "Yeah...uh James is 37..." Ron trailed. Dr. Tyson nodded as he fervently wrote down hasty notes.

"Okay. So what caused you to go over to 'guido gangster'? Did you do it for attention or to get girls?"

"Uh, a little bit of both, bro, I guess." Ron laughed the classic dolphin laugh. "I mean, the girls like it but at the same time, I was in a point in my life where I was just trying to figure out who I was, you know what I mean, bro? And it worked. I feel. I can't imagine myself different." Ron stated. Dr. Tyson nodded.

"Did you beat up guys because the girls liked it or because the guys dared you to, or what? You seem like a nice guy but there's a reason you're here. I have to find that reason and help you." Dr. Tyson stated. Ron nodded.

"I know, bro. I didn't beat up guys for fun. I beat up guys because they were bugging me. Every guy I beat up said something about me or my family that touched a nerve. You know, bro, I can't let someone talk shit about me bro. So I beat them up so no one messes with me. It gives me street cred. People don't mess with me, you know, bro?" Dr. Tyson nodded and stood up abruptly.

"Okay, Ron. I think we're good here. You can go off and relax for today. Tomorrow, we can start treatment." Ron nodded and hurried down the hallway. Dr. Tyson flipped through his notes and sighed. He would have a lot of studying to do. Ron was quite a character. He seemed normal but Dr. Tyson knew that if he studied the notes carefully, he would find a way to being Ronnie's treatment.


	15. The Solution

**Thanks so much, guys! I'm glad you like it! Here's the next chapter! I own nothing except Alli, Tina, and Dr. Tyson! =D**

Over the past few days, Alli had really been hurting with the absence of Ron. Sam made sure they called over the phone and talked frequently. Alli enjoyed it and looked forward to every phone call. Sam smiled every time the little girl smiled and cried when the little girl cried. Sam knew this was a sensitive time with Alli. She had just been connecting with her father when he left to go to anger management. Vinny was nice enough to spend time with Alli but Alli was only partly accepting of the extra attention. The little girl was especially clingy to her mother and only rarely hung out with Jenni, and the meatballs anymore. Sam was feeling suffocated but she didn't push her daughter away. When Sam went to work, two tmes out of three, Alli went with her mother to work and sat in the corner quietly. If Sam was walking around the floor selling shirts or hanging clothes up, Alli trotted by her ankles. Sam couldn't figure it out. It was annoying but cute at the same time.

One day, Sam and Alli came back from work with Jenni and Mike. It was about 6 o'clock on Saturday. Mike walked ahead of the two women and Alli because he was in a hurry to get home. He wanted to get ready to go to the club. Alli lingered in between Jenni and Sam. When they finally got up in the stairs and got in the house, Sam jumped in the shower to get ready to go to the club. Alli trailed behind and almost got herself slammed in the doorway when Sam entered the bathroom. She was shocked to see her daughter trying to follow her in the bathroom.

"Allison Rose Magro! What do you think you're doing?" exclaimed Sam. The young girl merely shrugged and muttered an 'I don't know.' "You don't know? Alli, get out of the bathroom!" The little girl whined, putting up a front. "I'm serious, Alli. Go and play with the girls." Alli just whined more, saying she didn't want to. "GO!" yelled Sam. Alli pouted and shuffled out of the bathroom. Sam felt bad; she never really had to raise her voice like that to Alli. She hoped she wouldn't have to do it again but at times, it seemed like Alli just needed some firm discipline. As the mother got in the shower, the daughter shuffled out into the living room and plopped on the beanbag chair. Jenni smiled and sat beside her.

"Hey baby boo. What's up?" she asked, stroking Alli's long brown hair. Alli just shrugged and snuggled into Jenni. Jenni smiled and continued to stroke Alli's hair. "What's your mom doing?" she asked.

"She's in the shower." Alli mumbled. Jenni just nodded and continued playing 'aunt'. That's when the phone suddenly rang. Jenni reached over and answered it. Ron was on the other line. Alli perked up immediately at hearing his voice. "DADDY!" she screamed. Jenni's heart could just melt on the inside. She loved when Alli just chanted and sang 'Daddy' over and over again. Jenni felt bad for Alli because the poor girl clearly missed her dad. It was obvious. She was so clingy about it too, following Sam around. Jenni could hear their conversation in the bathroom. Alli had obviously tried to stand in there while Sam was taking a shower. "Let me talk to Daddy! Hi Daddy!" she screamed. Jenni chuckled and handed the phone to Alli. She watched with delight as Alli participated in an animated conversation over the phone. She could hear Ron's laughs and uh-huhs and other supportive phrases.

"Hey, Alli! What's up? How's Mommy?" he asked. "Can I talk to her?" Alli sweetly said she was in the shower and continued to babble on. Jenni remained in her spot. When Sam could be heard getting out of the shower, Alli said her goodbyes and sprinted into the other room. Jenni took the phone and spoke with Ron. He seemed happy. Like the nice side of him rarely anyone saw. "Hey, Jen! How you doing?" he asked.

"I'm good!" exclaimed Jenni. "How about you? How's the counseling going?"

"You know, bro, it's really working. I'm glad I went out here. I know it's far but it's helping. You know, I can really tell Alli misses me."

"She really does." said Jenni, lowering her voice to a whisper. "She won't stop following Sam around. It's adorable..." Jenni trailed. Ron chuckled.

"Yeah...hopefully I can come home soon." Jenni was about to answer when Sam came around the corner wearing sweat pants, a t-shirt and a towel around her head. Jenni handed the phone over to Sam. Ron smiled, even if Sam couldn't see it. "Hey, babe."

"Hey." Sam greeted. "How are you?"

"I'm better, thanks to this. I wanted to tell you. I love you."

"I love you too, Ron. I'm so glad you did this. I want you to know I'm proud of you." Ron chuckled.

"Thanks. I have to go, bro. Love you."

"Love you too. Bye." Sam said longingly. She just wanted to see her boyfriend again. She wanted her daughter to be happy and see her daughter again.

"Bye." Ron hung up the phone. He rested the phone in its spot. The rehab clinic had a pay phone sort of phone. Only one. Tina had poked Ron on the shoulder and told him it was time for his one-on-one session with the doctor. Ron liked Dr. John Tyson. He seemed nice and understandable. As Ron walked down the halls and entered the office, he recognized the man with the white hair, beard and dark glasses. John smiled at Ron and gestured at him to sit down. Ron pulled up a chair and sat down. He just had a funny feeling this session would be deep. John pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose and looked down at his notes.

"Ronald, I'm going to be blunt. I've been working day and night over what is the source of your anger. For everyone else, it was simple. But you? You were a tough one. I couldn't understand. I sat and wondered. I tore through books. But then I looked through my notes. I remember what you said. You spelled it out clearly for me but I didn't think about it. Usually, my patients aren't so honest and open towards me. Would you like to know what I think?" asked the doctor. Ron pursed his lips. He didn't really know himself. He just knew that his anger was another side of him he didn't want anymore. Ron wondered if he really wanted to know. He wondered if knowing would hurt him more than the anger would. Finally, Ron nodded slowly. Dr. Tyson sighed and went through his notes.

"Let me tell you, Ron. I think you're a brave guy. You don't need to beat up all those guys to prove you're a man. A real man admits his mistakes and is close with his emotions. Anywhom, I discovered your entire life led you to what you are now. Parents divorcing is enough to shake up any kid's life. Especially a boy. You've said you were close to your father. You kept a close relationship with him."

Ron nodded, his mind drifting back to those teenager days. Dr. Tyson didn't notice and continued. "You said you were standoffish towards your stepfather. You said this man was not going to replace your father. You punched the wall, that's how angry you were. You see, you're not actually angry at your step-father anymore but your subconscious still is. It holds this resent that can never be let go. the birth of your step-siblings rubbed the dirt in more. You're not physically angry at them but your subconscious is angry. Do you understand?" Ron nodded. But he wasn't exactly sure what this had to do with beating up guys.

"You became a guido to get girls and to gain attention. You didn't know who you were. You were trying to figure it out. Your subconscious has been angry for all these years and it will never let that resentment grow. You didn't have a firm male figure. Your father was only there on the weekends. You couldn't go to your stepfather for advice. Your subconscious would not allow that. About beating up guys at the club, you said that if they bashed your family or touched a nerve, you would snap and beat them up so everyone would know not to mess with you. This confused me for a bit. I couldn't connect the two for sure. But I finally realized it."

Ron's thoughts swirled. Was this really true? Was he still really resentful about James, James Jr., and Adriana? He couldn't believe it. But this was the doctor...what he said had to be true...

"I finally figure it out one night." Dr. John Tyson said. "As a child, you had to yield to what others wanted. You never had a say in anything. Now that you're your own independent man, you want to make sure that no one walks all over you again. You don't want anyone to mess with you. When a dumb guy in a club talks trash about you, you're angry and you snap because you don't want them to be trambled by them." the doctor pauses for a moment and smiles. "Do you have any questions?" By now, Ron was crying. He was bent over his knees, sobbing into his hands. Dr. Tyson pulled out a few tissues and handed them to Ron. Ron took them and dabbed the white cloths at his eyes.

"I do. I do, bro. How does that explain anger towards my girlfriend? I love her. I have no anger towards her. What explains what I did in Miami? How I've treated her in Seaside, Florence? How I've treated her just mere weeks ago?" he asked. "I love her. She's the mother of my daughter. I want to get better because of those two girls. They are the most important people in my life besides my immediate family. Alli, though I just found out about her...she's the best thing that's ever happened to me. She brings me such joy. Sam is the greatest girlfriend a guy could ever have. Tell me that, doc. Bro, explain that to me." Dr. Tyson smiled.

"Alright. I will. Everyone makes mistakes. Sam is a very strong independent woman. Sometimes, the little things she does challenges you. Sort of tramples over you. Your subconscious gets angrier because it's a woman that's trampling all over you. You flip out. Just like TV has portrayed you. The reason you guys always make up is for several reasons. A. You love her. B. You don't want Alli to have the same broken childhood you did. Finally, your fighting resembles your parents'. Whenever you realize it, you feel terrible and make up with the woman you love. You-"

"That's enough!" yelled Ron, sobbing into his hands further. Dr. Tyson reached out and placed a hand on Ron's shoulder.

"Ron. We can help you. We can fix this. You don't have to be this way anymore. We'll get you back in the Jersey Shore house, anger-free by the time summer is over." Ron lifted his head and nodded slowly.

"Thank you. Thank you."

**Eh? Eh? What do you think? Happy Saturday! I spent my Friday night writing this but that's alright. I'm sick anyway. =p Hope you enjoyed this. Don't be shy to press the little "review" button directly below this emboldened paragraph. **


	16. Missing Daddy

**Thanks, guys! Dewaysha-Good news. I'm feeling a lot better now thanks to medicine. =P But thanks. =)**

**Acting-Singing Bella- Thanks!**

**Aliza- Getting on it now. ;\**

**iPaulyJwoww- Cool! Thanks. And really? I only heard of Alli's being Allison's. ;\ **

**But glad you guys like it! And what do you all think about Snooki being pregnant? Crazy, right! Hey, maybe she'll name him Anthony. [/UnclePauly reference] ;\ Okay, I own nothing. Enjoy, guys!**

About four weeks had passed since Dr. Tyson had told Ron why he was acting the way he did. Ron was startled at the revelation but as he had discovered more of himself, he realized it was true. Ron hated to admit it though. He loved his family. His little sister and little brother meant the world to him. Knowing that his subconscious resents them hurt. However, over the days, Dr. Tyson had special sessions with Ron. It involved a lot of crying and a lot of emotions. Ron remembered one session well. Dr. Tyson and he were speaking about love. They were talking about how James Jr. and Adriana are more loved because they're James' and Ron's mother's children. Dr. Tyson was striking nerves repeatedly about how Ron felt not in the picture for a while and vied for attention. The attention was through becoming a guido and acting out. Ron nodded while sobbing. Dr. Tyson told Ron that he didn't have to stop being a guido. He just had to control his anger.

Ron remembered going through group breathing exercises with the rest of the people: Ashley, Dave, Sean, Tom and Amber. After the basic exercises, Dr. Tyson put them to the test by exposing them to situation where they would usually get angry. Ron was happy to say that he passed. It wasn't all happy peachy though. There were rough patches. People broke down. People cried. People punched walls. Police officers came in. Some people went to jail, of course only for the night. They were quickly bailed out after morning. Then more crying. Ron wasn't one of those people. Well, he cried but he didn't get into a lot of trouble. Now, Ron sat in a metal chair outside, breathing in the California air. A stage podium stood in front of him. Tina and Dr. Tyson were standing up there, smiling down on the crowd. That is, the crowd of six people in the anger control center of the rehabilitation facility. Dr. Tyson smiled.

"Good morning, guys. Welcome to graduation. Now normally, people with anger control issues have to take a lot of time to recover. However, you guys are the exception. I must say, in a month, you guys have made positive progress. Give one another a hand. You deserve it." the doctor said, starting to clap. The six people clapped amongst one another. It was dorky but Ron knew it was alright. He laughed along with the other people. "Good! Now, you all have had a rough road. But you didn't let it hamper you. You brushed it off and moved on. I want you guys to know I'm proud of you and I'm proud of you for shaking your insecurities and confronting them head-on." the doctor paused and wiped his eyes a little bit. "It will be rough to go back into society from such a sheltered environment as this. However, I have the faith in you guys. I know that you will be able to control yourselves. You're better people now and you can better love your family because of this treatment." Dr. Tyson held the microphone out towards the crowd. "I really think our valedictorian here, per se, the one who has improved the most, is...Ronnie Magro. Ron, come on up here." he said.

Ron stood up, shocked and speechless. Valedictorian? He didn't really know how it pertained to anger management rehab but it sounded fine to him. Ron didn't know what to say though. He stepped up on the podium and took the microphone from the doctor's hands. Next, he hugged the doctor and Tina. "Thank you so much, guys for everything." he mumbled. Then, Ron looked out at the five people in front of him. He had lived with these people and cried with these people for a whole month. They were like another Jersey Shore house to him. For some reason, he was now nervous to speak to them. Ron cleared his throat and looked out at them. "Um, I don't honestly know what to say. Improved the most? I mean, that's 'cause of you, bro." he said, pointing to the doctor. "Um, we've been through a lot together. I mean, you all are like another Jersey Shore house to me. I mean, we went through so much shit, bro." he laughed, causing the rest of the people to chuckle. "But no seriously, you guys are the greatest. We had our ups and downs but i think everything will work out now." he turned to the doctor. "Thank you for giving me the opportunity to grow, know myself better, and help me control my anger. I couldn't have done it without you, doc." he said, hugging Dr. Tyson again.

After that, everything was a blur. The gate opened up and tons of people poured in. The people in the chairs stood up and began to cry, hugging (obviously) their family members and close friends. Ron stood off awkwardly to the side as the happy reunions took place. John and Tina were distracted. he guessed no one had or could invite anyone Ron knew because they were filming and Ron's family didn't even really know he was out here. He felt a soft hand on his shoulder. Tina. Ron smirked a little. "Hey." he greeted.

"Hey." she said back. Then she pointed to the gate. "I think someone's here for you." Ron looked over to the gate. A little girl with dark brown eyes and dark straight brown hair ran under the legs of adults and towards him. Ron's eyes widened. No? Could it be? Even though wails and yells were all around him, only one scream could be heard by him in the commotion.

"Daddy!" Alli! Ron walked towards his daughter, who jumped into his arms. It had been a whole month since he saw her. He embraced his daughter in his arms and tears overcame him. He didn't notice seven other tan people walk in. The first person kissed him straight on the lips. Sam. He looked up and saw her beautiful eyes. He kissed her again and a burst of passion shot through his body. He loved Sam and he loved Alli. That was why he was here at this rehab. To get better for them. Then more loudness came. Pauly, Mike, Vinny, Snooki, Jenni and Deena had come around the garden gate. They all just kind of pounced on Ron like a cheetah pounces on prey. They hugged him and expressed their happiness for him. Sam smiled at Ron while he wrapped his arms around her.

"Valedictorian, huh? Those were some nice words back there." she pointed out. Ron smiled, while holding Alli.

"You heard?" Sam nodded.

"Yes. They were beautiful." Ron planted another kiss. He was just so happy to be out of rehab. It took a while because there was a brunch party and everything but finally, they left and climbed into Escalades. Sam, Ron, Alli, Jenni, and Nicole got in the first one. Mike, Pauly, Vinny, and Deena got in the other one. When Ron pulled away and headed for the airport, he felt happy for the first time in a month. Alli wouldn't stop babbling and talking the entire time. Sam bit her lip so she wouldn't tell her daughter to shut up; however she was happy Alli was happy. She mumbled to Ron while Nicole and Jenni entertained Alli for a moment. "Alli and I missed you so much." she said, kissing him on the lips. Ron chuckled.

"I know. I missed you guys too."

"So you're better now?" she asked. Ron nodded.

"Absolutely. Doc Tyson helped me figure everything out about myself. I'm forever grateful to him." Sam's heart skipped a beat. Was Ron really changed? He had said that many times before and relapsed so she wasn't sure. However, Ron seemed really positive this time about himself. She had no choice but to believe him. Ron's psychic mind answered Sam. "I love you and Alli. I'm a better, different man now. No more anger or fights. I promise." he said. They had gotten to the airport and boarded the plane. Once everyone was asleep, Ron asked Sam something else. "So...whatever happened to Unit?" he asked slyly. His mind remembered that night clearly. Sam shrugged.

"He got admitted to the hospital. No big deal." she said, kissing him. They cuddled in the airplane until it landed at JFK. After that, they all just decided to go home. The group was tired after the long day and just wanted to go home and sleep. No partying that night. Besides, it was a Sunday. They usually stayed in on Sundays anyway. Everyone else went to bed except Alli, Sam and Ron. Alli was really hyper and excited that her dad was home after a whole month. She wanted to do everything with him. Go out to eat. Go on the Boardwalk. Go on rides. Play mini-golf and go-karts. Sam tried to calm her daughter but finally, just went to bed. Even though it was only 7:30, she was tired. Ron was left with hyper Alli. Part of him wanted to just force her to go to sleep but he couldn't do that. He was too much of a softie, especially now that his anger issues were gone. Despite being tired, Ron went out to the Boardwalk with Alli alone. They did all the things she wanted to do and much much more. Granted, Ron kept Alli out later than he should have but she was so tired. It was 11:00 when Ron walked up the steps to the house, a groggy Alli in his arms. The whole house was quiet by now. Ron crept in and lay Alli in her bed. She woke up a tad bit and Ron bit his lip.

"Sorry for waking you up, Als. Go back to sleep." he said, using his special nickname for her. Her eyes fluttered and she nodded, turning on her side. Ron was ready to creep over in Sam's bed when he heard a whisper in the silence.

"Daddy?" Ron knelt beside his daughter and asked her what it was. She smiled in her trance. "I missed you Daddy." he hugged her and kissed her on the head, saying he missed her too. Then he got into bed with Sam. She was out like a light. It was no use prodding that. Not yet anyways. Ron couldn't help but think deeply about all that happened. That day. That week. That entire month. He was confident it helped him but that 1% in the back of his brain was nagging him and nagging him. What if they went out to the club? What if they saw Unit again? What if...what if Ron's anger wasn't completely gone?


	17. Old Habits Die Hard

**Sorry for not doing one in a while. I've been mad busy. xD Thank you for all the reviews! You guys are so nice and supportive. I own nothing except Alli. Enjoy. =)**

All week, Ron felt great. Time flew as he spent time with the people most important to him: Sam and Alli. During the week, Ron tried to reconcile with his mother, father, and step father a bit. He worked to mend the large tear in Ron's heart that Dr. Tyson obviously thought was present. All three people were very supportive and even made a joint effort to come down to the house together. Ron was pleasantly surprised. His father and mother hadn't been in the same room in years. Now they were sitting on the couch, playing with Alli. Ron and Sam walked outside for a quick cigarette. She walked over to him and brushed a hand through his gelled fauxhawk. She smiled at him.

"Are you happy your family's here?" she asked. Ron nodded and breathed out slowly. "Your brother and sister seem to really like Alli." she noted, pointing out Ron's half-brother and sister. The thirteen year old and the little baby were sitting on the floor with Alli, talking and playing in the corner. Ron chuckled and nodded.

"Yeah. It's great to see my brother step up like that. It's...everything's a lot easier for him because his dad's there, you know. We got different fathers but I never usually see that difference." Ron trailed nervously. Sam could see her boyfriend was upset and massaged his shoulders. He sighed and looked inside. "Look, my dad's not even talking to anyone. He feels like the odd one out. He's not even interacting with James Jr., Adriana, my mother or James..." Sam shushed him and kept him rubbing his shoulders. This quiet moment gave Ron the chance to collect his thoughts. "My God..." he said out loud. Sam quickly sat beside him and gazed at him worriedly. "I'm an outcast too..." he said, beginning to hyperventilate. Sam grabbed his face and stared into his eyes.

"Look at me. You are not an outcast. You have people that love you. Your father is not an outcast. It's just been awkward for him ever since the divorce with your mom." she said. Ron nodded, saying he would never be in a situation like that ever; and that he would love Sam forever. She smiled and kissed him. "I love you too." Ron stood up abruptly. Sam cursed that she wouldn't have more snuggle time but Ron understood he would want to interact with his family, especially his father. While Ron sat beside his dad and began engaging him in conversation, Sam forced herself to sit beside Ron's bitchy mother and step father to speak with them. Sam remembered the last time she spoke to them. She had tried to get dolled up to look good and make a first impression; but she actually made them not like her. Anywho, Sam spoke to them.

For about two hours, Ron and Sam entertained Ron's family and went out on the Boardwalk to play games, hang out, and have dinner. Unfortunately, Ron's father left before they went on the boards. It was a tearful yet sweet goodbye where Alli said goodbye to her "poppa" and Ron told his father he loved him. Sam teared up over the whole thing. On the boardwalks, Alli hung around with her "grandma" and "grandpa". Sam wondered if Alli was getting a little confused with five grandparents now about to be popping in and out of her life. However, Sam anticipated one thing that her daughter would be overjoyed about: lots of presents. Sam laughed at the thought of the little girl receiving five birthday checks, and then Sam punished herself a bit for thinking so selfishly. Sam stayed by her daughter and pushed Adriana's stroller while Ron bonded with his brother James Junior, playing games and hanging out on the way to the pizza place. Sam thought it was sweet to see Ron starting a relationship with his brother and being a good role model.

Finally, they arrived at the pizza place and took a seat at a large table in the back. Ron and Sam were trying to focus on family and not the cameras surrounding them and the fans screaming. Finally, Ron's mother stood up, rubbing her temple. "Ugh, Ronald, James and I will have to take the children and leave. All this screaming and flashing is giving me a headache." she said. Ron scowled and retorted smartly.

"Sorry, Mom. Sorry for trying to set up a nice family night and having a better relationship with you guys." The guido got up and stomped into the bathroom. Ron's mother glared at Sam. Sam rose her eyebrows and sighed.

"I apologize for him. He's been sensitive all day. Um, Alli, say goodbye to Grandma, Grandpa, Adriana and James." Alli nodded and hugged the new family members she had just met. Sam hurried behind her to knock on the wooden door in the back. "Ron?" she asked gently. "It's me, Sam. Let me in." Ron slowly opened the door. Sam walked in. Ron was leaning against the wall, his arm leaning on the sink countertop. Sam wrapped her arms around Ron's shoulders. "Ron...it's okay. This is a step forward, alright?" she kissed him. Ron turned away, wiping his eyes.

"I-I guess this was what Dr. Tyson was talking about. We are tainted." Sam gently shushed him and smiled.

"You guys are not tainted. Just...not the closest. It's difficult. I don't have a complex family so I don't know but let me tell you, I don't want to have a complex family. I love you and I don't want to leave you. I also don't want Alli to have us separate again..." Sam trailed. A small beam of light shone in the tiny bathroom. Alli opened the door and peered in the room. Sam, seeing her daughter, bent down and offered her to come in. Alli toddled in and Sam scooped her up. "Alli baby...you love Daddy right?" Alli nodded vigorously. "You never want Daddy and me to be apart right?" Alli nodded again. Sam looked at Ron. "See? We love you and that's all that matters. I know it'll be difficult to not have that close relationship you wanted; but maybe this is better." Ron nodded and looked blankly in the mirror.

"Maybe. Maybe..."

~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#

Mike "The Situation" Sorrentino glanced at himself in the mirror down in the living room. It was Thursday night. He, Vinny and Pauly were planning on going to Aztec for a drink, dancing and girls. It would be an MVP night. Ron and Sam had family over and were out. Jenni, Deena and Nicole were working. The phone rang near the door and Mike hurried over to answer it. It was his friend Johnny "The Unit". Merely weeks ago, Unit had gotten on the wrong side of Ron and paid the ultimate price for it. Mike greeted his friend.

"Hey, man. How's it going, dude? How's your face feeling?" Unit's face had been messed up for a bit. There was still bruising on it. Occasionally, it hurt and Unit had to ice it. No one in the house really sumpathized with Unit about Ron punching him except Mike. Unit shrugged.

"Eh, it's alright, bro. Day by day, man. Day by day, man. You know what I'm saying?"

"Yeah, yeah I know what you mean. Guess what? Last weekend, Ron came back from rehab." Unit was silent for a moment.

"Really?" he asked. Mike nodded.

"Really, man." he insisted. "You know what I mean. Maybe you should come down. Demand an apology, you know. You deserve one. You-you don't deserve to not get an apology, you know what I mean. Ron shouldn't have done that. I mean, you kinda went overboard but-" Unit cut him off.

"What the fuck do you mean I went overboard? I was telling the truth, man! That Sam's a bitch and Ron _has _gotten soft." Unit exclaimed. Mike nodded, laughing to himself.

"Alright, alright...hey, man. Where are you? Maybe you could, um, come down. Me and the boys...MVP...we're going out to Aztec for some drinks and stuff. Maybe you can come down, how about it, man?"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah." agreed Unit. "I can come down. What time you leaving?" Mike looked at his very expensive, silver Gucci watch.

"Um...we're leaving 10:30." Unit cursed. It was 9:00. He would have to leave soon.

"Alright, alright. I'll be out there. I'll meet you there. Don't bother waiting for me."

"Cool, cool, cool. You ready to release Sitchadamus?" Mike asked laughing. His little twist on words was a parody of "nostradamus". Unit laughed as well.

"Yeah, yeah. I'll meet up with you guys. It's gonna be CRAAZZYY!" Unit screeched. Mike chuckled.

"Alright, alright. Listen, man. I gotta roll but I'll talk to you later man." Mike said. Then he hung up. Thoughts ran through Mike's brain. He was already getting himself pumped for having an MVP night. He wondered how Unit would approach Ron and how Ron would respond to Unit being at the house. Mike knew that sometimes Unit could go overboard and appear like an asshole. Mike just hoped Unit would demand an apology and that would be it.

**~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#**

A young Italian man in his thirties wearing a red wifebeater and stone-washed jeans drove his old Cadillac car down a one-way road. He was on his way to the Boardwalk, Aztec to be exact, to meet up with a friend of his. Johnny Manfre, also known as the Unit, looked around the corner and turned onto Ocean Terrace. Next he eagerly looked around for a parking stall. When some pedestrians crossed the road, Unit stopped the car and sipped a beverage out of an aluminum can. The can was actually an alcoholic beverage mixed with protein and fruit. Like Ron-Ron juice but stronger. Speaking of Ron, Unit was going to confront the douchebag. He wanted an apology for Ron punching him. Unit parked his car across from the Jersey Shore house and got out. People didn't recognize him at first and just stared; but when they saw his muscles and curly hair, they screamed with shock. Unit chuckled and flashed the peace sign at him. Some Seaside cops hurried over to wall off Unit when some crazy fangirls stepped forward to engage him. Unit hurried across the road and up the Boardwalk. He didn't see Ron anywhere walking around. Unit brushed a hand through his curly hair and hurried up the ramp. He headed for Aztec.

As he got closer, he heard the pumping music and the all the club noise. Most importantly he saw a crowd of people standing outside Aztec, light guys, and camera men huddled near the entrance. Unit cockily strutted through the crowd and walked into the club. An African-American man wearing dark sunglasses stopped Unit. "Hey. You gotta go to the back of the line and sign the form so it's okay you're on camera. The Jersey Shore is filming-" Unit glanced to the line where the man pointed. A large line of men and women at least 21 years old stood, waiting to sign a release paper to be allowed in the club. Unti scoffed and pushed the man aside.

"Do you not know who I am? I'm the Unit. Mike's friend? He invited me out here." The man pursed his lips but allowed Unit to go through. As music beat through his eardrums, Unit made his way through the club. Within moments, he ran into his friend Mike. They bro-hugged. Mike smiled his guido sneer and pointed to the two girls he had under his arms. "This is Vanessa," he said pointing to the pretty Italian brunette. "And my girl's Rachel. Vanessa, meet Johnny." Unit didn't know how to respond. He did have a girlfriend he was regularily on and off with. Now he was on with her; however...she wouldn't know. She doesn't know what he ever does with Mike. Unit wrapped his arm around Vanessa and began hanging out with her. Time flew and soon the guys were heading home. Unit left his girl behind and since the two were a package deal, Mike lost his girl too. He was rather bitter about it and trudged home. When Unit burst into the house to grab some food with Mike, he saw a short muscular guy standing in the kitchen with a skinny, bitchy looking brunette in his wake.

Ron.


	18. The Showdown

**It's been a long time since I updated this story lol. Here's a new chapter to pacify you guys. I own nothing except Alli. **

Ron glared at the tall curly-haired guido standing in his kitchen. Protectively, he stepped between the Unit and his girlfriend Sam. Wow, it felt really good to say girlfriend, Ron thought. He looked up at The Unit and scowled. The Unit scowled back but said nothing. Instead, he rubbed his eye. Ron could see the distinct mark of a bruise. A bruise being the result of Ron punching Unit in the face. Ron bit his lip and waited for Unit to initiate the conversation. For a moment, they stood there and said nothing. It was like they were rooted in their spot like trees. Finally, Unit reached into the fridge and took out some chicken cutlets, tossing the package onto the counter. He stared at Ron as he begun to prepare the stove to fry the chicken. Unit said nothing except stare every now and then at Ron and Sam. Ron gently nudged Sam and whispered in her ear.

"Babe, go upstairs and hang with Alli. I'll be up there in a minute." he said. Sam nodded and hurried out of the kitchen. As soon as she was gone, Unit scoffed and glared at Ron.

"Good. You sent the bitch out. I didn't want to say anything in front of a woman. I _am _a gentleman." he said. Ron pursed his lips. He breathed deeply and remembered those four weeks out at the rehab in California. He implemented his training and said nothing. Unit continued, "So I heard you went to rehab. I didn't know anger management taught you to act like a pussy." he said. Ron clenched his fists and stepped forward.

"Listen you asshole!" he began to yell. Catching himself, Ron stopped and his face paled. Unit smirked victoriously.

"I knew you turned into a pussy. Rehab does shit to you." _Wait, _Ron thought to himself, _the doctor taught me that I can still stand up for myself without spazzing out like I did before_.

"I'm not a pussy." Ron said firmly. "And my girlfriend is not a bitch. She is the greatest mother a person could ever have. I want you to stop talking trash about me and my girlfriend and my daughter." Ron said. It sounded lame but Ron thought it would do the trick. Unfortunately, it wasn't enough for Unit. He laughed.

"I expected you to throw a blow at me, man. Come on." Unit said, gesturing at Ron. "Come at me, bro. Be a man. Defend your bitchy girlfriend and ugly kid if you love them that much. If you're a real man, you would knock me onto this floor right now." Ron growled viciously. He called Alli ugly. That was the last straw. Sam can be bitchy at times but that's regardless. Alli was his daughter. This curly-haired loser had no right comparing his daughter to a grenade/landmine. He stepped forward menacingly and poked Unit in the chest.

"Listen you asshole." he said silently. "Don't you _ever_ call my daughter ugly. That is my daughter we're talking about here. How would you feel if I called your kid ugly? I tell you, get the fuck out of this house. Right now." Unit just smirked.

"Ooh. I'm so scared. Huh." he grunted, turning to walk away. "Fine I'll leave. Just know this, you're still a pussy. You're not a man and you never were." Unit turned to walk away. Ron pounced. Running up from behind, he shoved Unit into the wall and began wrestling with him. Ron didn't actually punch Unit. He just bodied him to the floor. Security quickly intervened before something else happened. Unti was escorted out of the house. Ron panted and went back into the kitchen to sip some water. Mike came around the corner, changed into just some sweatpants. He looked around and saw security leading Unit out. Mike glared at Ron.

"What the fuck did you do, Ron?" he exclaimed. Ron turned on his heel and snapped at Mike.

"I swear to God, Mike! You're such an instigator. I swear, you brought Unit to the house on purpose, bro. Please, bro. Don't bring him back to this fucking house or I'll fucking flip." Ron said, wiping his face with a towel. Mike sighed and placed his hands on his hips like a diva.

"Jesus Christ, man. You know what I mean, why would-why would you do something like that? You know what I mean, there was no reason. You just-" Ron cut Mike off angrily.

"Your little friend over there keeps insulting my girlfriend and daughter, bro! I'm not going to let him get away with it. Now you better not let him back in this house." Ron threatened. Mike rose his hands in a gesture of surrender.

"Alright, man." he muttered. Mike turned on his foot and walked out of the kitchen. Ron leaned against the countertop and stared at himself in the reflection of the refridgerator. He was still the same Ron. He had still jumped the gun and attacked Unit. _But he insulted Alli. Isn't that an exception?_ Ron didn't know. He didn't know anything any more. That's when he felt a pair of arms slither around his waist. A head rested on his shoulder. Sam. Ron hugged her back. With Sam, Ron always felt open to display his emotions. Right in the middle of the kitchen, he cried on his girlfriend's shoulders. He muttered inaudibly. She just shushed him and tried to calm him down. Soon, Sam realized _why_ Ron was crying.

"I failed. I failed Dr. Tyson. I failed my friends from out there. I failed you guys. I'm still...I'm still me." he sniffled. Sam stifled a chuckle and rubbed her boyfriend's shoulders.

"You didn't fail, Ron. And of course you're still you! That's why I love you." she said kissing him, "You never change for anyone." she said. Ron wiped his eyes.

"But I was supposed to change! I was supposed to be less violent. For you and Alli." he said softly. Sam smiled.

"You have changed. I know you have. Alli knows you have. You don't have to prove anything to Unit. He's an asshole." Small footsteps came around the corner. Alli was standing there. She hurried over and wrapped her arms around Ron's legs.

"Daddy, why are you crying?" she asked. Ron picked her up and smiled at his daughter. Alli. His _beautiful_ daughter. "Are you okay?" Alli asked, wiping Ron's face with her hands. Sam and Ron laughed. Ron kissed Alli on the cheek.

"I'm fine, baby. Thank you." he said calmly. Sam looked into Ron's dark glowing eyes.

"Ron, we love you and we're there for you. That's all that matters."

**Fluff! Haha, please review! =D It may seem short but it doesn't seem it to me. =P The plot will move on from the whole anger thing from here on. You'll see. ;D And Keep It G isn't just going to focus on them in the house. Of course I'm going to show the happy family at home too. **


	19. Moving Along

**RJRAAAA- Thank you! I wish I could've gotten to this sooner but I do these stories usually last priority lol.**

**Acting Singing Bella- Thank you! =D **

**I own nothing except Alli. Jersey Shore cast is now filming in Seaside and ****Snooki and Jenni**** begins at the end of the month! =D I may go a little more quickly now and speed up the process so we can focus on Sam, Ron and Alli outside of the Jersey Shore house**.

It may have seemed like Sam and Ron's relationship was going smoothly but it really wasn't. Only for a week or two after the second showdown between Ron and Unit, Sam and Ron were lovey-dovey. On the third week was when Ron and Sam entered tumultuous territory.

They were both working. Alli was at the house with Jenni and Deena. From across the store, Sam thought she saw Ron hitting on a girl. They were laughing and the girl even touched Ronnie's shoulder. Ron really wasn't hitting on the girl. He was just being his friendly self. Sam got angry and decided to flirt with a guy who was shopping for a t-shirt with some of his buddies. Ron spotted the flirting going on across the store and proceeded to really flirt with the girl. To top it all off, Ron gave the girl his phone number, and kissed her on the cheek. Sam was furious and did the same thing. By now, both Ron and Sam were ready to rip each other's throats off. Of course, the two couldn't have a full-out argument at work; it would be unprofessional. Danny sensed the tension and let the two go home early. As they stormed down the boardwalk, the two started to argue.

"I can't believe you did that!" Sam said with a deep frown on her face. "Kissing the girl on the cheek _and _giving her your number? You practically asked her out on a date!" Ron shook his head and felt himself reverting. He had to slowly stop himself.

"Me? How about you? You did the exact same thing with those guys!" he yelled. Sam scowled.

"Don't turn it around on me. You were cheating on me!"

"You were cheating on me!" Ron exclaimed. "My God! I-" Ron stopped and examined the situation. "Look at us. We're no better than we were before. I thought-I thought we were in love."

"We are...I thought...until you cheated and I cheated." Sam trailed. Ron sighed and acknowledged she was right. "Can we get over this?" Ron shrugged.

"I don't know." he mumbled. Sam shook her head, unsure if she could get over it either. To her, what Ron did was cheating. Ron had cheated before but this was bad. He was basically throwing her away. She basically threw him away. Ron sighed and turned away from Sam. "I don't think we can." Thoughts raced through Ron's head. What were they going to tell Alli? How would she react? She didn't like when Sam and Ron had tension or were apart. However, maybe being apart was for the best. Ron wasn't sure. They were toxic but loved each other. It was confusing and mind-boggling. Ron and Sam had been walking aimlessly but not talking. Ron broke the silence. "So...is that it? Are we done, just like that? Are we not even going to try?" he asked. Sam pursed her lips and sighed.

"I don't know. I think-I think that's it. I think we're done."

"You just want to be done? Just like that? Because of a mutual misunderstanding between us?" he reiterated. Ron wasn't sure if he wanted to break up with Sam. Yeah, she gave a guy her number and kissed them on the cheeks. However, she did flirt with the cop that time in the first season. Ron and she got over that. But this time was a little different; but he didn't care. Sam nodded.

"Yep." she said simply. Ron sighed. Getting into Sam's stubborn mind was difficult.

"What about Alli?" he asked, "What will he tell her?" Sam shrugged.

"So?" she said dumbly. Ron bit his lip.

"You don't care about what Alli will think when she finds out we broke up again?" Ron pushed. Sam was getting angrier by the second but didn't reveal her emotions. She hadn't thought about Alli. Despite how dumb that may sound, Sam didn't even remember Alli when she cheated on Ron and argued with him. She continued to walk along. Ron grabbed her arm and pulled her backwards. Sam grunted but didn't resist. "You have to listen to me! Stop walking for a damn second and think! Are we breaking up? You're freaking fucking with my mind right now. Either yes or no. If you say yes, we work it out and no more breaking up. If we say no, no more getting back together and we're over and that's it. What do you want?"

"I don't know!" Sam whined. Her mind was racing now too. "I'm not sure!" she said. Ron was hurt. Sam wasn't sure if she wanted to stay with him. Ron pulled away and hurried down the Boardwalk towards the house. Sam frowned and yelled after him. "Ron? Ron. Ron! Ron!" she ran after him but Ron hurried to the house. He had stormed past Jenni, Deena, and Pauly and went straight upstairs. Jenni could tell Ron and Sam were back in a mode. Jenni gave Alli to Deena and hurried upstairs after the two. She wanted to know what was going on. Ron and Sam were pacing around. Jenni hung back around the corner and stared in. Ron and Sam were bickering amongst each other. Ron shook his head.

"You're not even sure if you want to be with me! You don't love me. You can't stay in this house. I can't live with you!" he yelled. Ron stomped over and began throwing Sam's stuff out of the closet. "Take your shit and leave. _Just leave_. If you don't want to be with me, you can't stay here. I can't look at you every day, knowing you don't love me." he said, tears now flowing down his face. "Take Alli and go!" Sam stood in the corner and cried. She didn't know what to do. Her mind was a giant swirl. She wasn't sure if she wanted to be with Ron or not. He did cheat, after all. She stood there crying. Meanwhile, Jenni was unsure to intervene. The two seemed in a volatile state. That's when she saw Sam walk towards Ron. She touched him lightly on the shoulder. He twirled around angrily, the old Ron blazing in his eyes. "Don't touch me!" he shrieked. Jenni didn't even need to run downstairs and get Pauly. The tan man with the blowout rushed upstairs. He burst into the room and pinned Ron against the closet. Ron was crying and his face was red as a cherry. Jenni came in and escorted Sam out of the room. She was crying. He was crying. It was a mess. Jenni led Sam downstairs and outside. Meanwhile, Pauly kept Ron upstairs and near the balcony. Ron slid open the sliding door and walked over to lean against the railing. People (fans) stood on the sidewalk screaming and taking pictures. Ron didn't care what state he was in. He was upset for more reasons than one. Pauly sidled alongside Ron and pursed his lips.

"Bro...you need to calm down." Pauly trailed. "I thought you calmed down with the whole anger management thing, brah. What happened?" he asked. Ron shook his head.

"I don't know..." he said, shrugging. "I thought I was better but I don't think I am." he trailed. Pauly clapped his hands together.

"I think you are. Everyone has breakdowns. I think you've gone the lowest you can go. You can only go up from here." Pauly said. Ron just nodded. Pauly continued. "So what happened that caused the argument, brah?" he inquired again. Ron dove into the story, about how Sam "thought" he was hitting on a girl and how she hit on a group of guys. Ron got angry and gave the girl his number and kissed her on the cheek. Sam, furiously did the same and on the way back to the house, emotions exploded. Pauly nodded with understanding. "I know how you probably feel. You guys just need to cool down and talk it out." he said. Ron bit his lip and shook his head.

"I don't think I can talk about it with her. She doesn't even know if she wants to be with me. I gave her the ultimatum. I said 'bro, you either stay with me and we work this out and no more arguments. Or, we break up now and never get back together again.' That's what I said. And she paused. Can you believe that, bro? She freaking paused." Ron said. Pauly shook his head with disbelief. On the other hand, Pauly was happy that Sam maybe was finally going to get away from Ron and move on. From a big brother perspective, Pauly didn't want Sam to get hurt by Ron when they get in a physical altercation. Pauly worked to calm down Ron. Meanwhile, Jenni was playing mom to Sam. Alli wasn't really noticing anything but Sam was crying profusely.

"What should I do? Ron cheated? He CHEATED!" Jenni rolled her eyes. The old Sam was back. She rolled her eyes, racking her brain. She was trying to figure out how to calm Sam down. It would take some effort...


	20. The Major Fuck Up

**So sorry for not updating in forever. Thank you to the reviewers. Here's the next chapter. I hope you all enjoy it. I have seriously been neglecting these stories. xD **

**I own nothing except Alli, as usual.  
><strong>

(Sam-Jenni)

Sam was seriously thinking about leaving. She was in her normal volatile state while Jenni was watching over her. The two girls were by Sam's closet. Alli was out on the deck, playing with Nicole. Sam was packing some of her stuff away into suitcases. Jenni was trying to stop her. She didn't really want Sam to leave. However, at the same time, Sam's leaving would be really good for the rest of the house. There wouldn't be so much tension. And honestly, some of the cast mates were getting kind of tired of babysitting Alli constantly. Alli was a true sweetheart, but they-Jenni included-said that Alli didn't really belong at the house. Jenni watched as Sam packed her stuff away. Jenni tried to get Sam to stay but it wasn't working anyways. Stubborn Sam was insistent on leaving. Nobody could persuade Stubborn Sam on what to do, not even Ron or Alli.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" asked Jenni for what seemed like the millionth time. "This could be one of the biggest mistakes you've ever made." Sam shook her head.

"No. No. I'm done with Ron. We're done. I'm serious, we're finished. I'm not having Alli here in this. It's unstable. I'll take her back home or whatever. We'll be fine." Jenni pursed her lips. Alli was oblivious in the background. Sam continued rambling. "Ron is a fucking jerk-off. Typical guy. Just out for sex and breaking women's hearts." Jenni was silent. Awkward silence just hanging over the room, while Sam bitched. "I swear to God, he thinks he's so fucking hot. He's like Mike, he thinks he can get any girl he wants. Well, let's see how many girls he can get. I'm done." Sam got up and, believe it or not, had finished packing up her suitcases. Even Alli's. She was basically ready to go. Jenni had no comment. She couldn't control Sam. If Sam wanted to leave, she was going to leave. Sam pulled the suitcases downstairs. Jenni just followed, asking her if she was sure she wanted to do this. Sam nodded. "Abso-fucking-lutely. Now where's Alli?" Jenni cringed, knowing Sam was either really drunk or really pissed. She never swore unless she was really emotional.

"She's out on the deck. I'll get her." Jenni said, going back upstairs.

"You go do that. I'm going to say goodbye to the other people." she said walking in the other room. Jenni sighed and went back upstairs. Alli was playing with her Barbie dolls. Jenni bent down and smiled.

"Alli, sweetie. Come with me with me for a minute. Your mom is going to leave the house. You're going with her." Jenni grabbed Alli's hand and quickly walked downstairs. However, the little girl started to cry, asking why she had to leave. Jenni shook her head. "Just come on, baby. I know you don't want to leave...come on..." she trailed. While Sammi was in Pauly's and Vinny's bedroom, saying goodbye to them, Ronnie came inside and saw his daughter crying. He rushed over, kneeling down and asking her what was wrong. Between whimpers and gasps of breath, Alli was able to tell her dad what was going on.

"M-m-mommy...mommy wants to-she wants to...to leave!" she wailed. Tears rolled down her face. Ron's mouth formed an 'o'. He sprang to his feet and glared at Jenni.

"Is this true, Jen? Jesus Christ." he mumbled. He picked up Alli and placed her in the seat at the table. "You stay there, baby. Don't worry, you don't have to go anywhere." he walked away and stopped in front of Jenni. "Where the fuck did she go? I have to have a word with her." Jenni grabbed Ron, asking him if that was the best thing to do. "Of course it's the best thing to do. We have to talk. Alli's crying, she's leaving. Jesus..." he stormed into Pauly's bedroom. Jenni didn't even follow. She sat down besides Alli to comfort her. Meanwhile, Ron went to confront Sam.

(Sam-Ron-Vinny)

Ron burst through the entry way of the door. His face was all red. However, he wasn't exactly angry. He was just upset. His daughter was crying and partly it was his fault. Sam was leaving and once again, she was slipping out of his grip. Pauly brushed a hand through his blowout and left the room, not wanting to listen. Vinny stayed behind, looking concerned. He stepped in between Ron and Sam, with a nervous look on his face. Ron easily shoved the smaller, younger man away, telling him not to get involved. Vinny insisted he wasn't getting involved but was worried for Sam's safety. He said he wanted the two to talk it out like civil adults. Ron shook his head and glared at Sam.

"Why are you leaving? What did I do wrong?" he asked.

"You did everything wrong!" she exclaimed. "You've cheated on me and you've returned to your old angry self. Look, we're fighting again, aren't we?"

"Yeah, but it's your fault!" he yelled. "I'm not mad! I don't want you to leave. I love you." he said, caressing her cheek gently with her hand. She turned away and let Ron's arm fall.

"I-I...I can't. I have to be strong for Alli. I thought you were better. You really were doing okay for a while. Now you're back to your abusive self again. We can't be together. I'm going home." Sam went to leave the bedroom but Ron grabbed her shoulder.

"You can't. Alli doesn't want to. She's crying." Sam scowled.

"I'm Alli's mom. She goes where I go. She sure as hell isn't staying with you." Now tears were falling from Ron's face.

"I've been without Alli all these times. It's not fair to keep her away from me!" he yelled. She shook her head.

"Only until you change your ways. I thought you did change...but look what happened. We fucked up. We cheated on each other. I can't stay with a cheater." she left the room. Ron sat on the bed, shocked and confused. Vinny shut the door and stood in front of it, with his arms folded. Ron put his head in his hands and groaned loudly. He kept muttering to himself, saying he fucked up. Over and over and over again. Meanwhile, Sam and Alli said goodbye to the rest of the house and the MTV crew. Next a taxi cab pulled up outside the house. Mike and Pauly helped Sam get all her luggage down the stairs. Alli stayed in her chair until the final moment. It took Sam some effort to get Alli to leave. "Come on baby..." she trailed.

"I want to stay here with Daddy." Alli said firmly. Sam pursed her lips.

"I know, but you have to leave with me. I'm leaving, you come with me. Okay? Come on. Get up." Alli shook her head. Sam had no choice but to pick Alli up. The little girl wailed loudly as she was carried outside. Sam hurried down the stairs and into the taxi cab before fans on the other side of the road took too many pictures. The taxi cab pulled away. Ron watched from a bedroom window. His girlfriend...the mother of his daughter...his daughter...they were gone.

Boy did he really fuck this one up.


	21. Stay Away

**Hey. Here's me with a long-awaited update again. Enjoy and I own nothing! =D Jersey Shore ending saddens me deeply. =( I still think it deserves a category. **

(Ron-Sam)

All the next day, Ron sat in the chair with his head in his hands. Sam and he had been in their fair share of fights before. However her disappearance seemed different this time. Ron felt that Sam was going to keep Alli away from him. Even though he had been out of the girl's life for her first three years, now that Ron knew of Alli, he wanted to be very involved in her life as her father. Ron called his mother and step-father on the phone to talk about it. Ron's mom and step-dad urged him to call Sam and see what was up. Ron was nervous. When she left the other night, she was very angry. He didn't know where she went. Her parents were going to live in an adult-only community. Maybe she was renting a place or something. Ron did the smartest thing and called her cell phone. Luckily, she answered.

"What?" she answered rudely. Ron was taken aback and realized quickly she was in no mood to talk.

"It's me...Ron...um, I wanted to talk to you about an arrangement with Alli." he said meekly.

"What about one?" she snapped. Ron frowned. Sam was doing what he feared. She was going to keep Alli away from him. Sam scoffed. "You can't get a hint, Ron. You did me and Alli wrong. You cheated on me. You haven't changed. Our relationship is too toxic for Alli to be around. I don't want her watching us fighting." she said firmly. Ron scowled and furrowed his eyebrows.

"I love you Sam! I have changed but you can't open up your damn mind enough to see and accept it. I think you want us to fight!"

"Why would I want to fight with you? That's so idiotic and stupid!" she argued back. Ron scoffed, knowing he was going off topic. "Now what the hell do you want?" she asked. Ron rolled his eyes.

"I want to be a part of Alli's life." Ron choked back tears. The prospect of never seeing his daughter again or rarely seeing her scares him. He wants to see his daughter now that he knows about her. It's just so hard for him to relay these feelings verbally. Ron sighed loudly. "Please. Don't take her away from me. I love her. I want to see Alli." There's a silence. Ron was afraid that Sam had hung up on him. However she had spoken up. She had actually agreed quietly. Ron's heart skipped a beat. He thanked her vigorously. Sam wasn't in a better mood though.

"I'm not coming back to the house though. Meet me at Rivoli's at 3." Quickly, Sam hung up. Ron was so happy. He told the other roommates that he would spend the day with his daughter again. They were happy for him and wished him luck. Ron took the one Escalade and drove out to Rivoli's in Toms River. He saw Sam's small car in the parking lot. She was sitting inside. He could see Alli sitting in a booster seat. Ron had pulled up in the parking space adjacent to them and got out of the car. Sam glanced at him and got out too. She went around to the other side and unbuckled Alli from her booster seat. The little girl jumped out of the car and ran over to the Escalade, screaming happily.

"Daddy, Daddy!" she exclaimed. Ron smiled and picked her up. Alli hugged Ron and nestled herself comfortably in his strong shoulder. Sam came over with a small overnight bag and and smiled lightly. Alli began to babble about things she had done since they had last seen each other. While she was talking to Ron, Sam had opened the Escalade door and put the overnight bag on the seat. She had also taken out Alli's booster seat and began to hook it up in the car. Meanwhile, Alli was still talking to Ron. "I missed you, Daddy!" No one could see, but through Ron's sunglasses, he was tearing up. Managing to choke back some tears, Ron smiled through his sadness.

"I missed you too, Alli." he said, kissing her. Sam had come over, once the gushy moment was over. She smiled at Alli.

"Okay, baby. It's time to go with your daddy. Give me a kiss goodbye." Ron put Alli down and the little girl ran over to her mom, wrapping her arms around her. Sam knelt down to Alli's level and kissed her on the head. "Be good for Daddy, okay?" she said. Alli nodded. She skipped away from Sam and hopped into the Escalade. Ron buckled her in and shut the door. He turned to look at Sam. Sam's maternal smile was instantly replaced with a scowl. Ron gulped and scratched his head nervously.

"Well, thanks...I uh, I really appreciate you doing this. I'll bring her back to Hazlet tomorrow at 2." he said. Sam nodded slowly and turned a little to face the car.

"Alright. You two have fun." she looked at the window and waved at Alli, who was watching them. Alli waved back and looked away. Sam plastered on her scowl again. "You be good to her, hear me? I don't want to hear any bad reports." Ron laughed a little and nodded. She lingered her gaze on Ron, like she wanted to kiss him. But she hesitated. Ron was the mature adult and leaned in to kiss Sam on the cheek. Sam blushed wildly and smiled a little. "See you tomorrow." she mumbled quickly, getting in the car and driving away. Alli and Ron watched as she pulled away. Ron was excited to spend the day with his daughter. He had a whole day planned out: they would go on the boardwalk, play some games, ride some rides and have something to eat. Ron couldn't help but think though...

Does Sam want him to stay away or does she secretly want him back?


End file.
